The Undertaker: The New World Order
by Undertaker-GhostMan
Summary: The Undertaker and his WWE Unit must stop the rise of a new terrorist organization led by Triple H and a dangerous mystery player.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Undertaker or any of the characters in this story. They are all the property of WWE, Vince McMahon, and themselves.

2:00 AM, unknown area

The snow had reached near-blinding levels, making it difficult for a normal man to traverse the terrain; however, it did not seem to hinder Mark Calaway. The man codenamed The Undertaker had operated in worse, and this was nothing to him. He moved through the snowstorm with ease, his sight unimpaired despite the blizzard. The Undertaker moved through snowdrift, stopping every so often to make sure he was not being followed, or to get to higher ground in the trees or the hills that separated him from his objective. He had not sighted the building yet, but he knew he was close. The mission briefing had not specified exactly where the building was located, but he taken a good survey of the area during on the helicopter on the way, and he had a good idea of where he was going and how long it would take him to get there. The Undertaker had yet to kind with an efficient plan, due largely in part to the sketchy info and incomplete briefing he and his team had received, but the Undertaker felt confident that once he reached the building, he would be able to figure out what to do. After all, the Undertaker was efficient at coming up with plans on the spot, that was why he was the most valuable member of the WWE team. Well, that, and the dark powers he had at his possession; powers that allowed him to get into any building, powers that allowed him to defeat any enemy, powers that rendered him immortal, unable to be killed by anyone or anything. The Undertaker thought about all the injuries and deaths that had happened to him over the years, and yet he was, alive and breathing, so to speak. A noise alerted the Undertaker mid-thought, and he quickly go to cover. He was just in time to evade the notice of the patrol guard that walked past his position, oblivious to the WWE agent in his vicinity. The guard walked past, and the Undertaker waited for the sound of his footsteps to disappear before coming out of his hiding place and continuing on. The Undertaker could have killed the guard as he walked past, but that may have raised an alarm, had the guard taken notice of him, or another guard happened to come by. Besides, the Undertaker didn't have the time. He had a building to reach, and a hostage to liberate; and he had almost reached his objective. He could tell.

Captain Kurt Angle sat in the truck, sipping coffee, tapping his fingers on the nearby computer impatiently. After a while, he broke the tense silence in the truck. "How long had it been?" he asked, for perhaps the tenth time. Rolling her eyes for the tenth time, Trish Stratus replied "Would you please be patient? In case you haven't noticed, asking that question every five minutes is not going to make this go faster. The Undertaker's methodical, you know that. He's careful, and he's probably going to need some time." "We don't time! Weren't you paying attention to the briefing? There's a renegade group of terrorists who have a very important doctor held hostage, and Lord knows for what purpose! They may not need him anymore! He could be dead right now for all we know!" Captain Angle shouted, his frustration clear to the entire team. "Then giving 'Taker the time he needs shouldn't be a problem for you" Trish said, matter-of-factly. But Angle was not listening anymore. He had reached for the comm-link, and was about to demand an update from his operative when Trish stopped him. "Don't!" she yelled. "You could be giving away his position! He could be in a delicate…", but she was unable to finish, as Angle swatted her hand away and barked into the comm.

"Undertaker, report in! Now!" the voice over the Undertaker's comm.-link blared in his ear. "Dammit" the Undertaker swore. He could have sworn he had told his "captain" that he needed radio silence, but no; Angle just couldn't wait, could he? Now his irritating impatience had tipped off the guards, who looked up at the Undertaker, perched on the roof of the building where his objective was being held hostage, surveying the scene and trying to come up with a strategy. Now, he had to go to plan B, and the Undertaker hated plan B. But he had no choice, as the guards alerted the rest of their patrol, and opened fire on the Undertaker.


	2. Plan B

The Undertaker dove off the roof towards the gunmen, just as they opened fire. 'Taker went for the swords he has sheathed on his back as he hit the ground, and went for the nearest gunmen. The swords, as well as other blades the Undertaker possessed, were gifts he had received when he was studying dark magic in Japan, and he was well-versed in their use. The Undertaker cut the guard's gun in half, then planted a hard kick to his chest, knocking him back into the wall of the building. He hadn't even hit the ground yet before the Undertaker disarmed the second guard, and knocked him unconscious with an elbow to the jaw, just as he was throwing one of the swords into the barrel of another gun. The gun exploded in the next guard's hand, and 'Taker leapt toward him and planted him with a boot to the head. The Undertaker retrieved his sword quickly, then fell back to the building. His eyes began to go white, as a thick mist began to spring up all over the guards. This forced the guards to stop shooting, as they looked on in bewilderment. Where had this mist come from? A minute ago, there had been only snow. The guards spread out, searching for their target, but it was impossible to see anything with the combination of the mysterious mist and the heavy snow. The lead guard barked into his radio that back-up was needed at their location, but all he got back was static. Just then, there was a loud thump behind him, followed by a yell that was quickly cut off. The leader turned back to where the sound had come from and found an unconscious guard lying on the ground. Then he heard the sound again, from much away this time. Was it the intruder? How the hell was he moving so fast? Eventually the sounds stopped, and there was near-silence, the only sounds being that of the blizzard. The lead guard wandered around on the mist and snow, his hands shaking in fear, his heart beating a rapid pace in his chest. He began to back up, but was stopped by a thick object behind him. The guard turned around, shaking as he came face-to-face with the Undertaker. "W-w-w-who-o-o-o are y-y-y-y-ou?" the guard stuttered, but he received no reply, and the last thing he saw was the fist of the Undertaker flying into his face.

"I though I heard gunfire" Captain Angle stated, to nobody in particular. Trish hated to admit he was right, but she had heard it, too. "That's it, 'Taker's had the time he needed" said Angle. "We're going in." "Angle, don't…" Trish started, but Captain Angle cut her off. "That's an order!" Trish sighed, as she and the rest of the team climbed out of the van and headed toward the building, guns at the ready. She hoped they weren't ruining the Undertaker's mission by rushing in like this, especially when they had no idea what security as like, but that was Angle's way. He had a habit of rushing into situations without contemplating what the consequences would be. If it weren't for her, and more often than not, for 'Taker's skills, Angle would have blown many of their missions.

An hour later, the team reached the building and noticed the guards unconscious outside, but no sign of the Undertaker. Trish hoped he was alright. "We have incoming" said Lita, another member of their team. All eyes turned to where she was pointing, as guard regiment was coming down a nearby hill. The guard noticed the WWE agents and opened fire. "Get to cover!" Angle yelled, and the team got to whatever shielding they could find, and returned fire.

The Undertaker had managed to make it inside the building, and was on his way to what looked the security control center, where he hoped to locate the hostage. The skirmish with the guards had gone down a lot easier than he thought it would, thanks largely in part to his dark magic. It had taken the Undertaker many years of training and practice for him to become adept at the use of those powers, but now he was a master of the dark arts, and they had helped him on his missions more than once. The Undertaker heard a door open, and quickly hid behind a corner. He peeked out and saw a guard coming out of a room which appeared to have several security monitors inside. The Undertaker waited for the guard to move down the hall, then headed towards the room, opened the door, and peeked in. There was another guard sitting in a chair, staring at the monitors. The Undertaker silently moved up to him, and pulled him out of the chair, running his head into the wall and knocking him out. The Undertaker looked at the monitors, and noticed that one of the cameras outside was capturing the firefight at the entrance. So Angle had decided to move in. _Typical_, the Undertaker thought, shaking his head. He was sure the team would be alright, after all, it wasn't their first shootout. The Undertaker then noticed Trish Stratus moving near one of the snow-banks. The Undertaker allowed himself a moment of concern. He did hope nothing happened to her. The Undertaker promised himself it would be Angle's ass if something did. But right now, he had a mission to complete, and, at the very least the firefight outside would draw out the remaining guards. The Undertaker began switching between the monitors, until he finally found what he was looking for: a small room with an iron chair, and tied-up in that chair was the kidnapped doctor he had come here to rescue. The Undertaker took note of the surrounding areas so that he would know where the room was, and then he pulled one of his swords and ran it through the bank of monitors. After making sure that all of them were disabled, the Undertaker headed out towards the room with the hostage, eager to get this mission over with.


	3. The Rescue

The firefight outside the building was getting fierce, as the shooting had alerted more guard units stationed around the area. The WWE team outside has managed to get to safe ground, and so far, it was keeping them from getting shot. Trish Stratus fumed in between taking shots at the guards and avoiding their gunfire. As usual, Angle's idiocy had gotten them in trouble. If he had waited for 'Taker, they wouldn't be in this situation. She took a moment to check on the rest of the team. Angle was closest to the door, but now there were more units pouring out of the building, and taking up positions to snipe at the team. Apparently, their intel had been way off. There were only supposed to be a few moderately-armed men guarding the facility, but this looked like a whole army! The rest of the team was spread out in various areas; Trish and Lita were shooting from a couple of snowbanks close to the building. Chyna, their weapons expert, and Chris Jericho, the team's communications officer, were hiding near the trees, apparently unable to get any closer to the building. The last member of the team, the giant known as the Big Show, had taken refuge in a ditch near the woods, and was taking clumsy shots at the guard with his M-60 machine gun. Trish once again wondered, as she often did, why he was a part of the team. He never seemed to do anything right, and was never careful about what he was doing. As of now, though, they were all in the same boat; six of them against who-knows-how many of the guards, and they didn't seem to be making any progress towards the completion of the mission. Trish prayed that the Undertaker was okay, and that he was having way better luck than they were.

The Undertaker had encountered little resistance on the way to the room. He was able to quickly take out the few guards between him and his objective, as it seemed the bulk of them were outside shooting at the rest of the team. Finally, 'Taker managed to find the room he was looking for, and peeked in, keeping a lookout for anyone else in the room besides the prisoner. Seeing no one, the Undertaker crept in, and saw his objective. A brown-haired man sat tied to the chair in front of him, bound and gagged. The Undertaker removed the gag and blindfold, and the man immediately shrank back. "Relax" said the Undertaker. "Are you Dr. Pritchard?" The man nodded, still too scared to speak. "My name is the Undertaker. I'm with WWE, and I'm here to rescue you." The man still said nothing, but the Undertaker didn't have time to wait for him to regain his resolve, as he cut the ropes that bound him. But, before he could proceed to get the man to safety, a deep voice bellowed behind him. "**I'm afraid Dr. Pritchard is staying**." The Undertaker whirled around. That's odd; he hadn't sensed anyone coming in, and he was quite sure he would have at least heard the footsteps of the huge man standing in the doorway. The man was almost as big as 'Taker, and wore a black three-piece suit. He had long, black hair and a full goatee. In fact, if the Undertaker didn't know any better, he could have sworn he had seen the man before somewhere. But the Undertaker refused to take the time to jog his memory. The man in the suit was standing between him and the completion of his mission, and with this in mind, the Undertaker lunged at the man and threw a hard punch to his mid-chest. His fist seemed to meet a brick wall, as the man did not even flinch. The Undertaker pulled his fist back, shaking off the pain, and threw another punch to the man's jaw. This was met with the same result. The man simply smiled, then thrust his boot at 'Taker's chest. The impact of the kick knocked the Undertaker across the room and into the far wall. The Undertaker did his best to recover quickly, as the man in the suit advanced on him, lifted him up, and threw him back out the door. The Undertaker collided with another wall, and slumped to the ground, wincing in pain. But he had to get up quickly. The man in the suit had now turned his attention to Dr. Pritchard, who was crouching in a nearby corner, terrified for his life. The man grabbed Dr. Pritchard and headed out the door, ignoring the Undertaker as he lay on the ground. But the Undertaker was not out. He managed to get to his feet, and charged the man with a vicious tackle. The man was taken aback, and dropped Pritchard, but he was not knocked off his feet. Instead, he turned around and threw a punch at the Undertaker. 'Taker ducked, and threw a fast volley of punched to whatever body parts he could get to, but the man was not fazed by any of them. He back-handed 'Taker across the face, but the Undertaker ignored the pain and went back on the attack. However, the man didn't appear to feel anything. The man lifted his foot and launched another big boot to the Undertaker's head, but the Undertaker dodged and pulled his sword. He went for the man's head, but he grabbed the Undertaker's hand, and wrenching 'Taker's arm, threw him Judo-style across the hall. The Undertaker lost his grip on his sword, and went flying. He struck the ground in a heap, his arm feeling like it had been pulled out of his socket. The man had grabbed Pritchard again, and was making his way around the corner. 'Taker forced himself to ignore the pain again, and managed to get himself up. He ran full-speed towards the corner, where the man had disappeared, picking his sword up off the ground as he did so. He had to stop that man from getting away with Pritchard. In order to do that, however, he needed to come up with some sort of plan for taking him out. But nothing seemed to affect him, and he had pretty good reflexes for a man that size. Just who was this guy anyway?


	4. Mission Accomplished

The Undertaker tore the hall where he had seen the man disappear, and realized that the man has smashed through the walls to the other side of the building. Without hesitation, 'Taker followed the man's destructive path, all the while trying to come up with a way to take down the man who didn't seem to feel any pain. As he neared his target, he could hear the sounds of the man smashing his way through more walls. The Undertaker turned another corner, and there he was, oblivious to 'Taker as he tried to get his captive off-site. The Undertaker charged the man, jumped on his back, grabbed his head, and, using all the strength he could muster, pulled his head back and slammed the man headfirst to the ground. In his shock, he released the doctor. The Undertaker grabbed Dr. Pritchard and took off running, not even bothering to look back. The man in the suit began to recover, and gave chase. The Undertaker could hear the man after him, even over Pritchard's wails of terror, and tried to remember the way he had come in. He could hear the man gaining on him as he navigated the base. The man was still coming, and getting closer. Suddenly, just as the man was about to reach him, the Undertaker stopped suddenly and dodge-rolled to the ground. The man did not see this coming, and was helpless to stop his momentum as he crashed into the wall and went flying to the outside. He made no sound as he headed to the ground, and soon, 'Taker could hear the dull thud as he hit. Taking a second to breathe an uncharacteristic sigh of relief, he picked up Dr. Pritchard again, who by now had passed out, and headed back towards his entry point.

After what seemed like an hour, the firefight had finally taken a turn for the better for the WWE team outside. Where once the guards had seemed endless, it looked they had finally began to retreat. "Press on!" yelled Captain Angle, not wanting to lose the advantage that had taken the team so long to regain. The WWE team moved from their cover, and advanced on the remaining guards. Now realizing that they were fighting a losing battle, many of the guards dropped their guns and began to retreat, while others just surrendered. The few who decided to keep fighting were quickly shown the fallacy of their decision, courtesy of a barrage of bullets. Seeing that they had finally won the battle, Angle ordered the team to stand down. No sooner was the order out of his mouth when a huge thud shook the landscape. "What the hell was that?" asked Trish, but no one was able to give her an answer. Then, a crackled came over the team comm-units. "Say again?" asked Captain Angle, tapping his radio. The Undertaker's distinctive voice carried through a sea of static. "Mission… accomplished… Have… doctor… meet… at transport…" Angle didn't waste any time. "Back to the truck!" he called out, and the team began its own retreat. Trish, however, was hesitant to leave until she was sure that the Undertaker was alright. All of a sudden, a loud crash sounded above her, and then the Undertaker dropped to the ground, Dr. Pritchard on his shoulder. "What was that all about?" Trish asked. The Undertaker shrugged. "Took too long to find my way out. Decided to take a shortcut" he replied. "Come on, then" Trish said, smiling. "We're going."

The Undertaker and Trish made it back to the truck a minute or two after the rest of the team, where Angle was waiting impatiently. "What took you?" he demanded. "We almost had to…" The Undertaker held up his hand to cut Angle off. He was in no mood for his lectures. "Hey, Show" he motioned to the lumbering giant, and tossed Dr. Pritchard to him. "You hold this." The team quickly piled into the truck, and began their drive back to the airfield where their jet sat waiting.

Back at the base, the landscape was silent, save for the wind, and a few of the soldiers who were trying to determine who was going to take the blame for this disaster. Suddenly, an area of the snow lurched upward, and the man in the suit emerged, a look of pure rage on his face. The guards stopped their squabbling, and shrank back, not one of them daring to spear. The man ignored them as he took out a cell phone. After checking to see that it was undamaged, he hit a number on the speed dial. After a few seconds, there was a reply. The man hesitated before saying "**We have a problem. I lost the doctor.**" There was an audible sound at the other end of the lone, and whoever it was was clearly displeased. The man took the vocal backlash without protest, then stated "**Yes, sir.** **I'm on my way back now**", and hung up the phone. Still ignoring the guards, he turned, and made his way back to the building, where his transport awaited.


	5. Debriefing

7:00 AM, WWE headquarters, New York City

The helicopter landed atop the WWE Tower just as the sun was coming up. The jarring it made as it landed woke Trish Stratus from an uneasy slumber, and she opened her eyes to see the rest of the team getting out of the chopper. "How'd you sleep?" asked a low voice beside her, and she turned to greet the Undertaker, who was getting up as well. Trish shook her head. "Would've appreciated a little silence" she replied, as the Undertaker helped her out of the helicopter. 'Taker simply shrugged, then replied "At least you got to get some sleep. Let's go see about our guest." The two of them followed the team downstairs.

Major Ric Flair waited in the WWE War Room as the team came in. "So how'd it go?" he inquired. Captain Angle saluted before replying "It went just fine, sir. We retrieved the hostage and neutralized the threat." The Undertaker had to fight the urge to laugh. What threat? The only thing Angle had done was get shot at. 'Taker had done all the real work. But 'Taker bit his tongue. He was not in the mood to get into a debate with Angle. Besides, the team needed to debrief, and he needed to get out of here. He had to find out where he might have seen the man in the suit. He knew he had met him somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. This was unusual; the Undertaker was not one to have a short memory. "Mark?" The Undertaker was jarred out of his thought process by a concerned Trish. Angle and Flair were still talking. "What's the matter?" Trish asked. The Undertaker shook his head. "Nothing" he said. "Then where was your mind just now?" The Undertaker shook his head again. "I was here." 'Taker caught Trish's look of skepticism, but he chose to ignore it, and held up his hand to stop further questions. "I'll explain later" he whispered, as the team sat down around Major Flair. "Alright" said Flair. "What do we know?" "Uhhh, nothing" Angle murmured. "The doctor has been unconscious since we retrieved him from…" "We know that he was well-guarded" the Undertaker interrupted. "We know that someone very high up, with a lot of money and a lot of guns, wanted him for something. We know that that someone had the means to kidnap him and ship all the way to an abandoned military base in another country without anyone realizing he was missing for days. We also know that this someone has a super-powered henchman, and may have more on his payroll." "Interesting" said Flair, as Angle glared at 'Taker. He did NOT take kindly to being interrupted, and he was even less pleased about being upstaged in front of the Major. The Undertaker did not respond, but simply glared back, until a defeated Angle turned his gaze back to Flair. "We need to review our intel, see if there are any holes we can fill. And once the good doctor wakes up, maybe he'll be able to shed some light on this situation. In the meantime, you guys get some rest. You've done good. Dismissed." The team stood up and saluted as Flair turned and left the room. As the rest of the team headed back to their quarters to get some much needed rest, Angle rounded on the Undertaker. "What were you thinking?" he demanded. "I am the leader of this team. I do the debriefs, not you." The Undertaker stood his ground, unfazed by Angle's tantrum. "First off, you're not MY leader. I follow my own orders. Second, you couldn't answer Flair's question. I could. End of story."Angle looked like he was about to retort, but the Undertaker held up his hand to cut him off. "We're done here" he said. Angle was clearly enraged, but he turned on his heel and stalked off, probably to go whine about it to anyone who would listen. The Undertaker held his glare until Angle left, then headed to his own quarters. He couldn't stand Angle, and for the life of him, he could never figure out how Angle had become leader of the team. He was insufferable, impatient, arrogant, and was incapable of coming up with any semblance of a plan in the field. Their last mission was proof of that. Because of Angle, a simple extraction mission had been turned into a firefight, and someone could have been killed. The Undertaker sighed. All he could do was put up with Angle, but Angle was still the Major's golden boy. No matter. The Undertaker had more important things to concern himself with, such as going through his files for any record of that man in the suit.

8:30 AM, Unknown building, New York City

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

The man in the suit stood stock still at the foot of the boardroom table, as the full fury of his boss's ire came at him. He had no reply.

"You knew how important Dr. Pritchard was to our plan! And you lost him? Now, you've put our entire operation behind schedule, for who knows how long? You'd better have a damn good explanation for this catastrophe!"

"**I'm sorry, Hunter, but one of the WWE agents interfered. He was able to make it into the building, and he snatched the doctor from me**" the man replied.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley snorted. This was nowhere near an acceptable excuse. He had been planning his operation for months, and now one of the most important components was gone; all because of the WWE agents. "Who was it?" he asked. "**The Undertaker**." Hunter's heart almost stopped. "So now they have the doctor?"

"**Yes**."

"Will they be able to get anything of use from him?"

"**He was blindfolded the entire time. He heard no names, he saw nothing. There is nothing he can give them**."

"Well, that's something. But we need to deal with this situation. We need to find a way to use Pritchard's knowledge without him. And, more importantly, we need to deal with the WWE team. The fact that they found him in the first place means that they are closer than they should be. We need to neutralize them."

"**Yes, sir**."

"Now get out of my sight, Nash. I need to think."

Kevin Nash adjusted his tie as he turned and left. Hunter sat down in one of the chair, and looked around the boardroom. He should have suspected that the WWE would soon get involved, but he had not suspected they would come into play so soon. His operation was at a crucial stage, and he could tolerate interference from no one. Not the WWE, and especially not the Undertaker. 'Taker's involvement was the most troubling to Hunter, as he remember 'Taker quite well. He knew what 'Taker was capable of, and he knew that 'Taker could blow his whole plan apart. A beeping noise interrupted Hunter's thoughts. He slammed the button on the intercom beside him. "What?" A meek female voice came over the intercom. "There's a man on line one who wishes to speak with you. He says it's important." "Tell him I'm busy" bellowed Hunter. "Sir, it's... it's you-know-who." Hunter's eyes went wide, as his heart nearly stopped for the second time in an hour. "Put him through" he stammered quickly. He had not been expecting this call so soon, and now he was going to have to explain his failure. Suddenly, a view screen came down from the ceiling in front of Hunter, and as the picture came into focus, a simple, angry question filled the boardroom.

"Hunter, what happened?"

TBC…


	6. The Organization

Unknown building, New York City, New York

Triple H pressed a button on the intercom and barked into the speaker. "Assemble to organization. We have business to discuss." Not bothering to wait for a reply, he headed out of the boardroom and into the elevator. Pressing up a button, he waited as the elevator took to the very bottom floor of the building. He stepped out, just in time to hear another elevator come down. Out stepped Kevin Nash, who said nothing as he followed Hunter into a nearby room. As he entered, he turned the lights down low, so that a projector screen in the room could be seen. As he was typing information into a nearby computer, he could hear the footsteps as other members stepped inside and took their seats. Hunter waited impatiently as they got themselves situated, then motioned for Nash to shut the door, and turned on the projector. A picture came up on the viewscreen.

"As you may have heard, we have a crucial operation pending. We have been planning it for a very long time, and it will come to fruition soon. What you may not have heard, however, is that Nash here recently lost one of the key components of that operation."

Nash glared at Triple H, and he glared back, as if daring him to retort. Nash then averted his gaze back to the screen as Hunter continued.

"At the moment, we are forced to proceed without the good doctor, but we cannot proceed without his notes. We need to find them. In the meantime, we need to begin gathering the rest of the components."

He clicked a button on his remote and the screen changed, this time to a picture of a building.

"Inside this building is one of the materials we need. It is a radioactive substance which is kept inside. I have recently learned through my contacts that there will be a shipment moved from this facility to a lab in the city."

He pressed a button, and a map came up.

"We are going to intercept that shipment and retrieve the material, and bring it back to the base."

"And by we, you mean everyone but you." A deep voice cut him off.

Triple H looked up with a glare. "Yes, Henry. I mean everyone but me. I'm the boss. I do the planning. Got it?" The self-proclaimed World's Strongest Man nodded, remaining silent.

Another voice chimed in. "What about the notes?"

"We will need to retrieve them to, Edge. That's why I am running two separate operations. One team will hit the train, the other team will go to the doctor's lab and find those notes. Tear it apart if you have to, but we need them in order to proceed."

The man known as Edge nodded, as yet another voice spoke up. This one was female. "So who's doing what?"

"Good question, Ivory" Triple H replied. "You are going to take Christian and this imbecile here…" he motioned to Nash, who glared again. "… to the doctor's lab. Take the building hostage. Find the notes. Then torch it." He then motioned to Edge. "Edge, I want you to take Mark Henry, Luna…" he motioned to an oddly dressed woman who sat next to Edge. "…And him, and go after the train." He pointed to another man who had been sitting in the corner the entire time. It was unclear whether he had been paying any attention to what had been going on. Edge shrank back. "Uh, no. I mean, look at him. He's crazy! Look, he's pulling out his hair again!"

"Are you questioning me?" Hunter demanded, and Edge shrank back even further. "No" came the reply. "Then get your team and get to work."

As they were about to leave, Hunter stopped them. "One more thing. According to Nash, we may run into some interference. Apparently the WWE team knows about us. Be on your toes, they will be coming after you. Now go"

The people in the room got up and left, and Luna dragged the man in the corner out of the room, gripping the leather mask he was wearing as he continued to tear at his hair.

That left two other people in the room. "What about us?" came another female voice.

"You two are going to stay with me. We need to begin preparations. Everything we worked for is about to bear fruit, so we need to get ready, Stephanie." He motioned for Stephanie McMahon and her brother Shane to follow him back to the elevator, and he hit another button to take them to the parking garage. He dropped off Shane and Stephanie and told them to head to the base, but he had a stop to make. Pressing another button, he waited as the elevator headed up, and the doors opened to reveal a horrid looking lab that looked like something out of the Saw movies. "Doctor?" he called.

An irritating high-pitched voice answered him. "Over here!" Hunter navigated his way thought piles of scrap metal, and several things on the floor that look like they may have been bodies, as he made his way over to the small fat man in the lab coat, who was stepping away from a cage with a giant form inside.

"Doctor, we have a problem" Hunter stated. "An old friend of yours is getting involved in our business. I need him dealt with."

"Ohhh yes" the doctor replied, in his annoying, wavering voice. "I have just the thing to deal with him."

He motioned to the cage, where a beast of a man was standing. The doctor picked up a cattle prod and poked the man. There was a rattling as he gave the man a jolt, but the man made no sound, no scream. The doctor grinned as he turned back to Hunter.

"Give my monster the word, and the Undertaker will trouble you no further."

"Not yet, Dr. Bearer. But make sure he is ready for when I do need him."

With that, Triple H left. As he went back to the elevator, he gave a shiver. Dr. Paul Bearer always creeped him out. He hoped that whatever he was cooking up in that cage was worth having to put up with him. If he had his way, he would have Bearer taken out and shot, but he had to follow orders, and the orders were to allow Bearer to work. If whatever was in that cage would help him with his looming Undertaker problem, then it would be worth it.

TBC…


	7. The Discovery

WWE Headquarters, 10:00 A.M.

Trish Stratus walked through the halls on her way to the gym, but she stopped when she passed by the Undertaker's quarters. He was sitting at a computer, scanning through pictures. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, it's me" Trish said. "What're you up to?"

"Nothin'. Just surfin'"

"Since when do you "just surf"?" Trish asked, the skepticism clear on her face as she came into the room.

The Undertaker simply shrugged.

"Seriously, Mark, what's up with you? Ever since we got back, you've been acting all weird. Just tell me what's going on. You know you can talk to me."

The Undertaker finally looked up from his computer and sighed.

"I told you about that guy in the building, right? The one who was protecting the doctor?"

"Yeah."

The Undertaker took a breath. "I know him."

"What? Why didn't you say anything in the…"

"Because at the time, I couldn't remember where I knew him from. I knew I had recognized, but I couldn't place him at the time."

The Undertaker tapped on the computer and a newspaper clipping came up.

"Years before I joined this team, when I was younger, I ran with a biker gang. Real bad crew that caused a lot of trouble. They kinda got off on trouble."

The Undertaker pointed to the headline, which read "Biker Gang Strike Again!"

There was a picture of several leather-clad men with crowbars, baseball bats, sledgehammers attacking a shop. The Undertaker was pointing to a man on the far right. Trish zoomed in on the picture.

There was the man 'Taker had described, swinging a monkey wrench at one of the windows, clearly enjoying himself.

Then something else caught her eye. She moved over the picture. There was another biker, but this one couldn't have been older than 13. He was standing off to the side, not joining in the destruction, and if Trish didn't know any better…

"Mark, is that you?" she asked

The Undertaker nodded.

"How old were you?"

"Old enough, according to them."

The Undertaker shook his head.

"So what happened? How did you end up with them?"

A dark look came over the Undertaker's face. He clearly wasn't up for talking about it. He decided to change the subject.

"His name is Kevin Nash. He was one of the original members of that gang. Called himself "Diesel". He was still there after I left. After that, I don't know what happened to him."

"So did he have that kind of strength when you knew him?"

"No, he didn't. He was just a normal big guy. No special abilities of any kind. I've spent the last hour tracking that gang through the news."

The Undertaker tapped the computer again. Several more clippings came up.

"After I left, the gang ran around for a few more years, then disbanded, quite violently from what I can tell. He became a trucker. Kept to the straight and narrow until a few year later, he made the news again."

He switched to another clipping.

"He was caught transporting illegal substances. He said he didn't know they were there, but he got 25 years in prison for it. He made parole, and then disappeared again. No one had heard from him since. At least, until now."

"So what was he transporting?" Trish asked.

"Not sure. But I was able to track who he was doing it for. A company called the Kennedy Corporation."

"Never heard of them."

"Apparently they're quite the big shots when it comes to pharmaceutical and genetics research."

The Undertaker hit another button, and the Kennedy Corporation Web site came up.

"This is a list of all the people that work for them" the Undertaker said, as he scrolled down.

"Wait, stop!" Trish leaned over and scrolled back up, then pointed to a name.

There, near the top, was the head of research…

Dr. Thomas Pritchard.

"Son of a bi…" the Undertaker started, but then he was cut off by a loud siren.

TBC…


	8. Train Heist, Part 1

The Undertaker and Trish sprinted down the hallway towards the room, pushing through WWE staffers on their way to the War Room. As soon as they got there, they could see the rest of the team assembling. Each of them looked as if they had been in the middle of something when the alarm went off. Even the Big Show had a half-eaten sandwich in his mouth.

Flair walked in and pressed a button to shut off the alarm as soon as he saw that the entire team was assembled.

"We have a situation" he announced. "We have reports coming in that a team of gunmen are hitting a train somewhere outside the city. They now have control of the train, and are attempting to steal about twelve barrels of who-knows-what. They are heavily armed, and we have reason to believe that they have more super-humans on their payroll."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Chris Jericho.

"You, Stratus, and 'Taker are going after the train. I want you to liberate the hostages, and make sure that none of that material makes it into their hands. I'm going to keep the rest of the team on standby in case things go south. While you're at it, see if you can get any information on who they are and what they want. I have reason to believe that this is tied to the operation we encountered earlier. Keep your guard up, and be careful. Dismissed."

The team scrambled to change into their battle gear as Flair turned and left.

* * *

_Several miles outside of New York…_

Metro 155 headed towards New Jersey as normal, but all was not well aboard the train. In the very last car, 25 people were huddled in the middle of the train car, surrounded by heavily-armored masked gunmen. In the second to last car, more gunmen were unloading metal canisters onto a truck that was speeding alongside the tracks, keeping up with the train.

In the first car, Edge was holding a gun to the conductor's head, barking instructions at him as the man was trying his hardest not to panic.

As the masked men outside were loading the canisters, one of them looked up, and noticed a grey Jeep Scrambler headed towards them. The man alerted his comrades, and they opened fire.

***

"Shit!" Jericho swore, as the Undertaker swerved the Jeep in order to avoid the incoming fire.

"We have to go now" he said, as he swerved back toward the train. At his word, Trish leaned out of the backseat, aiming a grabbling hook at the top of the train. She launched the hook, which clipped to the roof of the train.

"Jericho, take the wheel!" the Undertaker ordered, as he climbed aboard the roof of the car. He had managed to steer the car where the gunmen couldn't see, and now was the time to go, while the gunners were trying to reposition themselves.

Jericho took the wheel and sped forward, pulling the grappling line taut while the Undertaker scrambled up towards the train. Keeping his balance the whole way, the Undertaker pulled one of his swords and leapt onto the train, jumping on two of the closest gunmen and knocking them off the train. As the other gunners heard the commotion, they turned to open fire, but the Undertaker was too fast for them. He engaged the gunmen, making sure to keep them occupied with him and giving Trish enough time to make her way to the train.

Jericho swerved the car outward again, no longer concerned about getting shot at, as Trish waited for the line to go straight again before making her way up the cable and onto the train. She crept up onto the roof, keeping out of sight of the gunmen who were still occupied with the Undertaker. She pulled her gun and took down two more of the gunmen. Now they were aware that there was another hostile on the train. Trish sprinted towards the gunmen, cart-wheeling until she was in their midst alongside the Undertaker.

The gunners were now forced to engage in hand-to-hand combat, as being in such close quarters made gunplay a bad idea. The gunmen attacked, and 'Taker and Trish fought back.

***

Jericho had managed to unhook the grappled line, then steer the Jeep toward the back train car, where the Undertaker had predicted the hostages were being kept. He then opened the Jeep door, climbed onto the roof, and leapt from the Jeep onto the back of the train. He snuck aboard, and peeked in the window. The gunmen surrounding the hostages did not appear to be aware of the fight on the roof. So far, it seemed that Trish and 'Taker had been able to keep any of the guards from alerting the others on the other parts of the train. Either way, Jericho still had to distract the guards from the hostages. Using the butt of his gun, he smashed the window of the train door, then leapt onto the ladder next to it, as he waited for someone to check it out. The door opened, and one of the gunmen stepped out. Jericho grabbed his helmet, slammed his head against the metal door, then grabbed his gun from him as the guard slumped over and fell from the train. Jericho jumped off the ladder, then headed into the car, keeping the gun up.

"Alright, assclowns, drop the guns!" he yelled.

*****

The Undertaker and Trish had managed to incapacitate the gunmen on the roof, and then made their way down the ladder to the car door. They would need to make their way to the front of the train, keeping an eye out for any guard who might tip off the others.

The Undertaker opened the car door, and made his way in. Nothing in here but empty seats. He and Trish quickly hurried to the next car. They needed to get to the front of the train fast, otherwise all the canisters would be loaded, and then the hostiles would leave with what they came for. 'Taker and Trish made their way car by car, taking out any guards that they came across, if any.

By the time they had reached the third car from the front, they had encountered little resistance. The Undertaker opened the door, expecting to see either more empty seats or a lone guard with a gun. He was not expecting to see the bull elephant of a man standing in front of him.

"Mornin', folks" the man said in a deep voice. He was shorter than the Undertaker, but he was very muscular.

"Who the hell are you?" the Undertaker asked.

"The name's Mark Henry" the man said. "And I'm about to make you my bitch."

The Undertaker smirked.

"Eloquent" he said. Then he turned to Trish. "Trish, get to the next car. Stop them from getting those barrels. I'll handle this."

Trish opened her mouth to protest, but the Undertaker held up a hand to stop her.

"Go" he said.

Trish headed back out and climbed up the ladder to access the roof.

The Undertaker kept his eyes on Mark Henry the entire time, who did not move from the spot he was standing.

"Alright, let's get this over with" the Undertaker said, and then he rush Mark Henry.

TBC…


	9. Train Heist, Part 2

Chris Jericho had managed to take down most of the gunmen in the last car, and by them, the others had surrendered. He marched the gunmen into the next car and locked them down, before calling in a transport to take the hostages out of the area. After checking to make sure all the hostages were secure, he made his way to the roof of the train car, and then headed to the front of the train to join the others.

*******  
Trish Stratus had reached the car where the canisters were being kept, and she could see the armed men unloading them onto the truck that had been keeping pace on the other side of the train, So far, it looked as though they had managed to unload five barrels, and were working on getting the sixth onto the truck, using a tarp that resembled a stretcher.

Then Trish noticed something else. There was a strange short man supervising them. He had long disheveled hair and wore a leather mask, as well as a torn collared shirt with a tie that looked as though it had seen better days. She didn't know who this man was, but she knew she needed to take care and stay away from him. There was no telling what he was capable of.

Trish crept across the roof of the train car, keeping out of sight of the gunmen, until she could get a good view of the driver of the truck. She pulled her gun, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

BLAM!

The truck veered violently away from the train, almost rolling down the hill as one of the tires gave out. The tarp tore in half as the runaway truck wrenched it away, and the sixth barrel was knocked off the train. Using the distraction to her advantage, Trish took down two of the gunmen with clean shots, but by the time she was taking aim at a third, the rest of the hostiles had noticed her position.

The man in the mask, however, did not appear to notice her, as he was more concerned about the truck that was running out of control with their prize. He jumped off the train car and barely managed to grab the door of the truck. He yanked out the panicking driver and threw him from the truck, before getting in himself and attempting to steer the truck back on course with the train.

Trish had managed to roll out of sight of the gunners as they opened fire, and was now back outside the train, crouched near the door and waiting for an opening. She had managed to stop them from getting the canisters for now, but she still needed to retrieve the others that the gunmen already had, and to do that, she needed to get that truck.

ELSEWHERE…

The Undertaker wasn't one to be impressed easily. Throughout the years that he had been alive, he had pretty much seen and done it all. However, the strength of Mark Henry had thrown him for a loop. Henry was able to rip out train seats with ease, and was able to tear off the doors of the overhead compartments without even so much as breaking a sweat, all of which he was able to use as a weapon.

As the Undertaker dodged yet another projectile, he tried to come up with a plan. So far, mark Henry had been playing keep-away, using various items on the train to keep the Undertaker at bay, and on the few occasions that the Undertaker had managed to get close to him, his punches had proven completely ineffective.

'Taker knew what Henry was doing, of course. He was trying to keep the Undertaker away from the car with the canisters, trying to distract him until the men could finish their task. Which meant that the Undertaker was running out of time, and he needed to finish this now. The Undertaker dodged another door Henry flung at him, then took a running start and smashed through one of the windows of the car. Hanging on to the roof, 'Taker tried to climb onto the top of the train. As he was climbing, he could see Jericho sprinting towards the front of the train.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab onto his leg and pull. The strength of Mark Henry nearly ripped the Undertaker from the train, but he managed to hang on to the window sill. He kicked at Mark Henry's face, but the strongman refused to let go, attempting to pull the Undertaker back into the train. 'Taker then threw a kick at the very bridge of Mark Henry's nose.

He heard a snap, and Henry finally let go, stepping back and holding his now-broken nose while screaming out in pain. The Undertaker made his way back onto the roof of the train and started to move forward, but just as he jumped the space between this car and the next one, the door of the car went flying open, and Mark Henry charged out. He was now pure rage incarnate, out of control and focusing only on the Undertaker. He made his way up the ladder of the car faster than the Undertaker thought him capable, and charged him. 'Taker barely managed to roll out of the way as Henry came flying at him.

Knowing he'd missed his target, Henry managed to stop himself before he went flying off the train. He turned around to take another run, but was greeted with the Undertaker's fist in his face, slamming the bridge of his broken nose again. Henry screeched again, then lashed out in a blind rage, trying to hit anything but still unable to see through the pain. The Undertaker was easily able to dodge Henry's blind punches, then threw another kick to the back of his knee, taking him down. With Henry on the ground, the Undertaker managed to lock his arm around Henry's bull neck, and clamped his arm down, trying to cut off Henry's oxygen as the strongman continued to struggle. But he was in too much pain, which was already affecting his brain, and it was only a matter of time before the lack of oxygen to his brain caused him to pass out.

The Undertaker held on for a while longer, making sure that Mark Henry was completely out before releasing his hold. Throwing Henry over his shoulder, the Undertaker continued on his way towards the front of the car.

ELSEWHERE…

Jericho had reached the car where Trish was still perched. She was still in a shootout with the men in the car, trying to pick them off while they strafed her with their assault rifles.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Jericho as he took a position on the opposite end of the door.

"They've got five of the barrels already. They're on that truck, and I can't get past these guys. Their weapons are too good" Trish replied.

Jericho unclipped a flash grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He tossed the grenade in, then he and Trish averted their eyes as the flash went off. The minute the shooting stopped, Trish and Jericho made their move.

They rushed into the train and shot down the blinded gunmen. After making sure there was no one else in the train, Jericho grabbed one of their assault rifles.

"We need to stop this train" he said.

"What about the truck?" Trish asked.

Jericho shook his head.

"The truck is gone" he said. "I didn't see it when I got here, so I think they got out of Dodge. Right now, we need stop this train."

Trish nodded, and they both made their way to the first car.

ELSEWHERE…

Edge kept his gun trained on the conductor's head as he looked at his radio with concern. It had been a few minutes since he had gotten the message that there were intruders on the train. Now there was only silence. He barked into the radio, demanding an update, but he received no reply.

Just then, there was a noise outside the door, as if someone has just stepped onto the platform around the door.

Edge pointed at the conductor and said "You move, I shoot. Got it?"

The conductor nodded, the fear apparent on his face.

Edge aimed the gun at the door, silently daring anyone to come in. Suddenly, something large crashed into the train car and slammed into Edge. He lost his grip on the gun as the "thing" landed on him. He struggled, but was helpless to move the object, which, now that he could see, it appeared to be the unconscious body of Mark Henry. Edge heard footsteps and looked up, just in time to see Jericho and Trish enter the train car. Trish ordered the conductor to stop the train and get on the radio to alert the station as to what had happened.

Jericho went over and pulled Edge out from under Mark Henry, as the Undertaker entered the car as well.

"Where's the truck?" asked the Undertaker.

Jericho shrugged.

"I think we lost it" he replied.

The Undertaker slammed his fist into the wall and silently swore.

"Relax" Jericho said, as he turned Edge over and began to cuff him. "We stopped them from getting all of the material."

The Undertaker shook his head. "They got some, and for all we know, they got enough. Trish, call Lita and tell her to get to our location. We need to get out…"

BLAM!

The Undertaker was interrupted by the sound of a gun going off, and, before he could react, he saw the conductor slump over, a red spot spreading over his heart.

He turned back to see Edge clocking Jericho with the butt of the gun, then knocked him over, pushed past 'Taker, and leapt out the window. The Undertaker tried to follow, but Trish called out to him. They needed to get the conductor medical attention immediately, so Edge was going to have to take a backseat.

The Undertaker punched the wall again, and then went back to the conductor.

He didn't like the idea of letting Edge go, even if he most likely killed himself. But they did have Mark Henry to question, and Lita was on her way. If they could keep the conductor alive for a few more minutes, they could get him to a hospital.

And then they could figure out what was in those canisters, and what these people wanted them for.

ELSEWHERE…

Edge rolled down the hill and came to a stop.

His arm was now broken, and he was in a lot of pain, but he had gotten away. As he started to walk, he heard the truck pulling up behind him.

"Where were you?" he asked the masked man in the truck.

The man mumbled something that Edge couldn't quite make out, then motioned for him to get in.

Edge climbed onto the truck and got in, noticing in the rear view mirror that the man had taken the time to retrieve the sixth canister.

"Nice going, Foley" said Edge, pointing to the canisters in the back.

The man mumbled something else that sounded sort of like "thank you", then gunned the truck as they drove off.

Edge groaned as he continued to hold his arm in place. He was not looking forward to telling the boss what had happened here.


	10. Backlash

"THIS… IS… UNACCEPTABLE!"

The voice filled the boardroom as the assembled members of Triple H's organization sat straight up in their seats, too scared to move, or even speak up.

"FOR MONTHS WE HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS OPERATION! FOR MONTHS WE HAVE PREPARING TO PUT OUR PLAN INTO ACTION! AND NOW THAT WE ARE THIS CLOSE TO OUR GOAL, YOU PEOPLE CHOOSE NOW TO PROVE HOW TRULY INCOMPETENT YOU ARE?"

Triple H looked down at the floor, as did the rest of his group. No one dared to look at the man on the screen, which was irrelevant because they would not have been able to see him anyway.

He spoke to them from what looked like an office, but it was cloaked in shadow, as was the man's face. However, even though they could not see his face, they could imagine his anger by the tone of his voice.

"HUNTER!"

Triple H snapped straight up, even before he realized that he was the one being addressed.

"Yes, sir" he murmured.

"I AM HOLDING YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CATASTROPHE!"

"Sir, this wasn't my fault!" Hunter protested, the fear evident in his voice. "I sent men I thought I could trust! I was handling another faction of the operation! It was their screw-up, not mine! Blame Edge and Foley for this, not me!"

Now Edge was on his feet, wincing in pain as he adjusted the sling which held his broken arm.

"This wasn't my fault! I was doing my part! Mankind was supposed to be loading the canisters! It's his fault we didn't get them all, not…"

"SILENCE!" the man on the screen roared. "I WILL TOLERATE NO MORE EXCUSES! HUNTER, AS I SAID, I AM HOLDING YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! I NEED YOU TO SHOW THESE IMBECILES WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY FAIL ME!"

Without hesitation, Triple H pulled his gun, aimed it at Mankind's head, who had been cowering in his chair during the entire conversation, and pulled the trigger. The rest of the group screamed and dove out of their chairs as Mankind slumped from his chair onto the floor, a pool of blood already beginning to stain the carpet.

The man began to speak again, but now he was speaking in a calmer tone of voice. The anger was still evident in his voice, but he was no longer yelling.

"Return to your seats" he ordered.

The group, including Hunter, scrambled back into their seats, trying to forget what they had just witnessed.

"We are on the threshold of a new era" the man on the screen continued. "We can ill afford any more setbacks. First, you lost us the doctor. And now you have set back my plans for who-knows how far. Not only that, but a member of our organization is now in the hands of the enemy, and he has valuable information that could compromise us all. Never in my life have I seen such a gross display of incompetence. From here on out, I will tolerate no more failure. NO MORE!"

The group jumped in their seats as the man slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Hunter, you and your fellow cretins need to deal with the WWE team. They have cost us too much already, and they need to be addresses. Come up with a plan, then execute it. I want this done within the week. The next time I call, I expect to hear that they have been successfully eliminated. If I hear anything other than that, all of you will be joining Foley in the undiscovered country. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" the group murmured.

"All our plans are finally coming to fruition, and we cannot afford setbacks at this stage of the operation. We are this close to accomplishing something that is going to change the world forever. We are at the dawn of a new world order, an order that will be ruled by me. And I cannot, I repeat CAN NOT, afford to be hampered by inept cretins such as yourselves. GET… THIS… DONE!"

With that, the man hit a button on his desk, and the screen went blank.

As soon as he turned off the screen, the group breathed a collective sigh. Some of them scrambled back out of their chairs as they started to panic, screaming and throwing blame at one another.

"Quiet!" Hunter yelled.

"First things first. Nash, get rid of this" he said, pointing to Mankind's body.

"Now, I have already set things in motion that will allow us to get rid of the WWE. I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Ivory screeched, the panic clear in her voice. "We don't even know where they are."

For the first time today, Hunter smiled.

"Actually, I do. I've recently re-established contact with someone who works within their organization. It took me months to do so, but I now have a source in within their ranks."

"Who?" Ivory asked.

"I think you know who."

"Wait, but didn't…"

Hunter held up a hand to silence her.

"Enough. Right now, I need you to prep a team of Bushwhackers to hit their building. Make sure they are well-armed. We need to take the WWE by surprise. We need this to be quick and quiet."

"Umm, what about Mark Henry?" Edge asked.

"Henry has failed us, so he is of no further use to use. If you see him, eliminate him."

"There is one obstacle we have not addressed" Kevin Nash spoke up. "What of the Undertaker? He is the most important thorn in our side."

Hunter smiled again.

"Dr. Bearer has something that will rid us of him, too. By the end of this week, the Undertaker and the WWE will be dead."

ELSEWHERE…

Hunter hated being back in Dr. Bearer's lab, but now was the time to put Bearer's solution to the test.

"Dr. Bearer?" Hunter called out.

The creepy doctor emerged out of the shadows, holding was looked like an iron mask in his hands.

"It's time" Hunter said. "Is he ready?"

"Ohhhh, yes. Yes, he is" Dr. Bearer replied, as he led Hunter to the cage. He rattled the cage again, as Hunter took a look inside.

There stood the large man that Dr. Bearer had been experimenting on for months. He body was badly scarred and burned, but it was clear that he was extremely dangerous. He did not speak a word, but simply stared back at Hunter with a hateful glare.

"Will he solve our Undertaker problem?" Hunter asked.

"Yesssss" said Dr. Bearer. "He is more powerful than the Undertaker, is my Kane. He will take care of the Undertaker for you."

"Okay, we're going to hit the WWE building tomorrow night. I need you to get the Undertaker out of the building, and then we will take out the rest of the team."

Dr. Bearer nodded. "I have just the thing for that, ohhh yes."

He went back to the cage and opened the door. The large man lumbered out and flexed his hands. As he did so, flames shot up from his palms.

Dr. Bearer laughed as he handed the man the mask in his hands. The man put it on, and then let out a low road.

"You know what to do, don't you, Kane?"

Kane nodded.

"Then let's go" Dr. Bearer said, as he and Kane pushed past Hunter on their way to the elevator.

As Hunter watched them leave, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered. "So you finally decided to get back to me. What? No matter, we hit the building tomorrow night. Make sure that none of your team suspects anything. Yes, all of them. Flair, too. Yes. Good. Oh, there's one other thing. There's someone on the team that I'd like you to bring to me…"

TBC…


	11. A Chat with the Doctor

WWE Headquarters

The team was back in the briefing room, having just explained to Major Flair the outcome of their mission. Flair stared at the huge screen behind him, stroking his chin.

"So what does this mean?" he asked, to no one in particular.

"We're not sure" Trish said. "It all depends on what was in those canisters. We tracked them back to the lab those men stole them from, but the people there refused to tell us anything. They said it was classified "Above Top Secret"."

"Well, on the bright side, we have a lead" Jericho spoke up. "We have that Mark Henry guy in custody; he should be able to tell us something."

"We've been working on that" Flair interjected. "So far, he's not cracking. He's remained silent ever since we brought him in."

"We do have another lead" the Undertaker said.

"And what's that?" Flair asked.

"Dr. Pritchard."

Flair raised an eyebrow.

"You think he may know something that can help us?"

"We know he does" the Undertaker replied. "They kidnapped him for a reason, and Trish and I recently learned that he is head of research at a genetics lab which used to employ one of the members of this organization. He has to know something."

"Alright, then" said Flair. "Let's go have a talk with him."

ELSEWHERE…

"Dr. Pritchard, we'd like to have a word with you."

Dr. Tom Pritchard looked up from the medical cot he had been sitting in, and saw the faces of Flair, Trish, and Angle looking back at him.

"What's this about?" the doctor asked.

"We think you have valuable information that will help us put a stop to whatever these people are planning. Seeing as how we saved your life, I think it's time you returned the favor."

"Well, I really don't know anything" replied Dr. Pritchard. "I don't know who these people are. I didn't hear any names, and they really didn't discuss their plans around me."

"You know one of them" Trish said. "Your company used to employ a man named Kevin Nash. He was one of your truckers. He was also the man who was guarding you at that facility."

Dr. Pritchard scratched his head.

"Well, I wasn't in charge of the hiring process, and I didn't interact with our transporters. I was in a much higher position than that."

"Yeah, you are the head of research at a genetics lab" Angle said. "So why don't you start by telling us what you do there? Maybe it has something to do with why they wanted you."

"That's classified! I can't tell you that!"

"You can, and you will" Flair stated. "Otherwise, you're going to be responsible for something catastrophic. Something that could put millions of lives in jeopardy."

Dr. Pritchard took a moment to think this over, and then breathed a sigh.

"Alright, alright" he said. "My company is involved in cutting edge genetics and science research. Sometimes we get contracted for certain experiments, sometimes from the U.S. government. I am currently the longest running employee there; I've been there for 12 years."

"What were your most recent projects?" Trish asked.

"Recently, we were working on several government contracts. They wanted us to experiment with chemicals to create new kinds of weapons, new bombs, stuff like that. They wanted us to create what they called "a new era in warfare"."

"And these people that kidnapped you wanted the same thing?" Flair asked.

"That would be my assumption, yes" said Dr. Pritchard.

"So what could they do with the chemicals they stole?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on what the chemicals were."

"Take a guess, doctor."

"Well, knowing what I know about the lab they robbed, something horrid. Perhaps they intend to create a new chemical weapon, or a new kind of gas. Honestly, the possibilities are endless."

Flair sighed, then turned to leave. "Thanks, doctor" he said.

Dr. Pritchard didn't reply; he was deep in thought.

"So what now?" Trish asked the major as she and Angle followed him down the hall.

"We need to find out what they stole and get that information to the doctor. I gotta say, though, talking to him did not make me feel better."

"Me neither" said Angle. "You really think these people are trying to create a new kind of weapon?"

"They're trying to do something, that much I know" said Flair. "It's of the upmost importance that we find out what that is."

ELSEWHERE…

The Undertaker sat in his quarters, meditating. As he tried to calm his mind and quiet his thoughts, he reflected on their current predicament. He analyzed their situation, trying to find a lead that the others might have missed. Then it came to him.

Of course.

Nash.

If he could find Nash, he could track him back to his new boss. All he had to do was find out where he had gone after he left the biker gang, and then follow his life from there.

For that, he could track down one of the other members of the gang. He was still in contact with a few of them.

The Undertaker searched his quarters, trying to find his journal. In it, he had the locations of the few bikers he still talked to.

Finding the journal, he flipped through the pages until he found the numbers.

He would start with 8-Ball. He was still on relatively good terms with him, so he should be willing to help.

The Undertaker dialed 8-Ball's number and waited.

"What?" said a voice on the other line.

"8-Ball? It's 'Taker."

"'Taker? How the hell are you? Haven't heard from you in a while."

Yeah, I know. I've been busy. Hey, listen, this ain't a social call."

"Of course it ain't."

"I need to know what happened to Diesel after the gang disbanded. Do you know where he went?"

"Diesel? You mean Nash? Yeah, I know where he is! We used to run around a bit after the old gang broke up."

"Wait, you know where he IS? Like, right now?"

"Well, I know where he lives. What's this all about?"

"It's really important that I find him. He's into some serious shit."

"What kind of shit?"

"It's a long story. So where is he?"

"Look, why don't you come by my bar? I'll take you to him. Then maybe you can tell me along the way."

"Or you could just tell me where he is."

"Nah, let me join you. It'll be like old times."

The Undertaker sighed.

"Alright, fine. What's the damn address?"

8-BALL'S BAR…

8-Ball hung up the phone and turned around.

"Alright, he's on his way" he said to the two figures standing at his door.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. 8-Ball" said the shorter figure. "Kane, let him have his reward."

The larger figure's hands lit up, and before 8-Ball could react, Kane let loose a fireball that incinerated 8-Ball instantly. He only had time to let out a short scream before he was burned to a cinder.

Paul Bearer laughed as he watched 8-Ball die.

"Kane, let's make ourselves presentable. We have a guest on the way."

Kane only nodded in response, as the flames in his hands died down.

Soon, he would have another soul to burn.

TBC…


	12. Warehouse Battle

**Warning:** This chapter contains intense violence.

The Undertaker arrived at the address 8-Ball had given him, and immediately knew something was up. This was not a bar, it was a warehouse. Not to mention his instincts were jumping all over the place. There was something very off about all of this.

The Undertaker got off his motorcycle and looked around. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary; no one was here. The Undertaker pulled his gun and headed into the darkened warehouse.

He moved slowly through the warehouse, keeping his gun at the ready and keeping himself alert at every motion and every sound.

There was a clang over his head, and he looked up just in time to see a dark shape move along the rafters. It looked huge.

"Hey!" the Undertaker yelled, but he received no reply. The figure moved across the rafters and then out of sight. The Undertaker ran to where he had seen the shape disappear to, but he could see no one there. Whoever this was, he was fast. The Undertaker continued to search the warehouse, keeping his eye out for the figure.

He saw something move behind some crates, and fired his gun. He heard the sound of the bullet strike something, but he heard no groan of pain. The figure just stood there, as if the bullet had not fazed him. The Undertaker fired again, but this time, the figure charged. The Undertaker did not see if he had hit the man because he moved too fast, and before 'Taker knew it, the man had tackled him. The Undertaker fought the man off and threw him aside, then pulled one of his swords, finally getting a clear picture of who he was fighting.

The man was big, even bigger than the Undertaker. He had long hair, and his face was covered in a metal mask. It took the Undertaker a moment to realize that he had seen that mask before. It had belonged to his father, before someone had stolen it. Which meant that this could only be one person. And as much as the Undertaker did not want to believe it, it could be none other than…

"Kane."

The masked man cocked his head to one side, as the flames from his hands began to rise. The Undertaker put his sword back in its sheath, then concentrated, summoning the lightning from his own hands.

He was not sure how Kane could be standing in front of him right now, since the last time the Undertaker had seen him, he was still in a mental asylum. He made a mental note to ask him about it once he beat Kane to a pulp.

The fireball flew from Kane's hand without warning. The Undertaker dodged it, then released his lightning. It struck Kane, throwing him back. The Undertaker pressed his advantage, rushing Kane, but he recovered, then launched another fireball, this time at the ground. It created a wall of flame around Kane, but the Undertaker was fearless as he charged through the flames. They created burns on the Undertaker's skin, but they would heal, and he could not afford to give Kane any leverage.

Kane was now back on his feet as the Undertaker rushed him, and the two men collided, trading blow after blow. Neither one of them noticed that the wall of flame was starting to expand throughout the warehouse. They continued to battle back and forth as the fire spread.

After a lengthy exchange, Kane caught the Undertaker's fist, then launched him backward with a kick to the chest. 'Taker hit the ground hard, but before he could get to his feet, Kane had summoned a massive fiery wave and launched it at the Undertaker. The intense heat blurred the Undertaker's senses, and all he could think about was the pain. The Undertaker rolled to the ground, attempting to put out the fire. By the time he had managed to do so, Kane had shot another fireball. This one also caught the Undertaker by surprise, striking him right in the face.

The Undertaker was blind for the moment, and Kane took advantage. He grabbed a long pipe and swung, striking the Undertaker in the chest and across the warehouse. The Undertaker smashed into the far wall and slumped. He rolled to the ground again to put out the fire, but his sight was still gone, and he was still in pain. He could not see or hear anything. He had no idea where Kane was, or what he was doing. His mind could only focus on the burns on his body and the pain he was in.

However, he focused long enough to predict that Kane was probably stalking his way towards him, pipe in hand, taking his time and wanting to draw out the Undertaker's agony. The Undertaker pulled his sword again and lashed out, hitting nothing but aware. At least now Kane would keep his distance, giving 'Taker enough time to clear his head.

The Undertaker continued to swing the sword, still hitting nothing. His sight was starting to come back, but all he could see was a bright orange blur. Too bright, in fact. Now he couldn't see anything else. Suddenly, he felt something stab into his chest. Kane had broken off one end of the pipe, creating a makeshift spear, and thrown it at the Undertaker.

'Taker dropped the sword and attempted to pull the pipe out, but now Kane was on him, grabbing him by the throat as the flames erupted from his hands again.

The Undertaker screamed out for a moment, but then his throat was seared by Kane's flames. The Undertaker had to think fast. He broke off a sizable end of the pipe, although the majority of it was still lodged in his chest. He stabbed Kane in the shoulder, causing Kane to scream out as he released his hold on the Undertaker's throat. The Undertaker stumbled away as fast as he could, putting as much distance as he could between himself and Kane.

He reached behind him and pulled out the rest of the pipe from his chest. He would start healing soon, but not fast enough. Kane would be on the attack again. By now, though, his sight was finally back. He could see the flames consuming the warehouse, and he could see Kane pulling the other end of the pipe from his own shoulder. He then looked at the Undertaker, a look of pure rage and hatred on his face.

The Undertaker took a few seconds to take his mind off the pain and on the enemy in front of him, and then charged Kane again.

ELSEWHERE…

Trish Stratus sat at a laptop in the War Room, trying to dig up a history of Dr. Pritchard's company. Flair and Angle were questioning the doctor again, while Jericho was hacking into the company computers to find out what these mysterious chemicals were, and Chyna was helping to interrogate Mark Henry. Trish had no idea where the Undertaker had gone. He had not bothered to tell anyone where he was going. All he had said was that he was following a lead.

So Trish had to concentrate on her own task, which she had accomplished with limited success. She had found some of the company records, and was now digging through employment records, hoping to find out if anyone else from this enemy organization other than Nash had been employed there.

Just then, the alarm went off, then went dead. Immediately, Trish knew something was wrong. The alarm was supposed to keep going until Major Flair turned it off. It did not just turn off on its own.

Trish got up and went to the door, and that's when she heard a noise. If she didn't know any better, she could swear that was a gunshot. She looked outside, and noticed something on the floor.

It was a body. Trish recognized it as one of the WWE analysts. She could see a bullet wound in the very middle of the man's chest. She looked up, and noticed that there were more bodies. There were at least 27 dead bodies in the hall. Trish went for her cell phone to call for help.

And then that's when the lights went out…

TBC…


	13. Infiltration

The minute the lights went out, Trish wasted no time standing around. She knew the back-up lights would kick in soon, and then those would be taken out to. This only gave her a small window of time to get the others and let them know what was happening.

Trish sprinted down the hall in darkness, heading for those closest quarters she could find. Just as she predicted, the back-up lights came on. She had just enough time to get the layout of where she was, map her route to her destination, and commit it to memory before the building went dark again.

Keeping her hand against the wall, Trish made her way down the hall, keeping alert for any sign of the intruders. Whoever they were, they were probably equipped to navigate the dark building. She wasn't sure how they had managed to get into the building, or how they had managed to get to the lights, but she knew she had to warn the others. They would be easy targets if they weren't aware of what was going on.

Trish was almost to the end of the hall when she heard more gunshots. From the sound, she figured they were from silenced machine guns. Trish peeked around the corner, but she could nothing but darkness. Then, as she peered into the darkness, she could see the lights of laser sights, as well as the tell-tale green glow of night-vision goggles. By her memory, she figured she was in the security corridor, which meant that the intruders were hunting down all the security personnel. It also meant they would be able to take control of the building's arms room, which was located in this area as well. If they got control of the guns, the team would be helpless. Trish knew she needed to get to that room first.

Trish kept her back to the corner and her head out of sight, listening to the sounds of the gunmen. The moved like soldiers, slowly and methodically, but not necessarily quietly. From the sounds of their boots on the carpet, Trish could tell they were wearing military-grade combat boots, but obviously they weren't military. To be able to afford night-vision and guns with laser-sights, they would have to be mercenaries of some sort. Just like the ones on the train.

The intruders were headed in Trish's direction. She needed to move. Taking a short, quick running start, she scaled the wall and removed one of the vents from the ceiling, then made her way in. She waited as the mercenaries paused at the entrance to the hall. The lasers stopped and moved around, indicating that the gunmen were probably searching for anyone they had missed. Then she heard a voice.

"Tomko, Braddock, Gallows, stay here and secure the arms room. The rest of you are with me. Bushwhackers, move out!"

Three of the gunners stayed while the rest of them continued to move towards the War Room. Trish tool a moment to analyze what she had just heard. The voice had been electronically amplified, indicating that the man who had spoken had been wearing some sort of mask, maybe a gas mask. And obviously they had had some sort of military training, but she had never heard of any outfit called the Bushwhackers. She made a mental note to look them up when she got an opportunity. Provided she made it out of this alive.

Trish waited for the three Bushwhackers still stationed in the hall to make their way back to the arms room, then slowly crawled out of the vent. By now, her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, and she was able to take in the better detail as she crept around the corner.

Everywhere around were the dead bodies of the WWE security personnel. Some of these were people she had known. She recognized the bodies of Bull Buchanan, Ron Simmons, Rikishi Phatu, and several others. From the looks of them, they hadn't stood a chance. They hadn't even known what had hit them before they died. She made a silent vow that these men, and whoever had hired them, were going to pay for what they had done here. Trish crept after the three Bushwhackers, careful not to make a sound. She could see them a little clearer now. They were dressed in military fatigues, and were wearing a unique kind of body armor. They were carrying a type of assault rifle that she had never seen before, but from the look of them, they were decades ahead of this time.

Trish crept past the Bushwhackers and made her way through the security corridor. She had hoped to make it to the arms room, but she knew she couldn't do so by herself. If she could find more people, they would be able to sneak back, get the guns, and take back the building.

Trish continued throughout the corridor past more bodies, until she was able to get to the living quarters. Her moment of triumph, however, was brief, because she was now greeted by the sight of more Bushwhackers. A lot more. Apparently while she had been trying to get through the hall, they had been rounding up everyone else. It seemed they had been here a lot longer than she thought they had. They had taken the building in sections, hitting each floor before anyone had realized what had happened. Now they had captured most of the team. She could see two Bushwhackers tying up the Big Show, while others was dragging Lita and Jericho out of their rooms and tying them up as well. Trish found a hiding place and tried to think. She couldn't see Major Flair anywhere, but she had to assume they had gotten him, too. She had not seen Angle or Chyna, either. Then she had a thought. If she could get to a cell phone, she could contact the Undertaker. She had no idea where he was right now, but if anyone could turn this situation around, it was him.

Just then, someone grabbed her shoulder. Trish bit her tongue to keep from yelling out, but spun around fist raised… only to be staring at Chyna.

"Where have you been?" Trish whispered. "What happened here?"

Chyna shook her head.

"I don't know. One minute, we were questioning Mark Henry, and the next thing we knew, the lights had gone out. Then, a bunch of armed men stormed into the room. They knocked out Angle and grabbed Henry. I managed to fight them off and escape."

"How did they get into the building?" Trish asked. "I thought we had protocols in place to prevent this sort of thing!"

"Sssshhhhhhhhh!" Chyna hushed her.

"Where's Flair?"

"They have him. He was the first to get taken. Listen, have you seen the Undertaker?"

Trish shook her head.

"He left earlier. He didn't tell anyone where he was going."

"And you have no idea where he is?" Chyna asked.

"If I did, don't you think I'd be dragging his ass back here? Listen, we need to figure out how they got in here."

Chyna held her hand up.

"I already know how they got in here" she said.

"Really? How?"

Suddenly, Chyna grabbed Trish's head and slammed into the wall. Trish had no time to react, as she immediately lost consciousness and slumped over.

Chyna threw Trish over her shoulder and walked out from behind her hiding place. The Bushwhackers acknowledged her as she headed over to them.

"Should we put her with the others?" one of them asked.

"No. There are other plans for her" Chyna said. "Prep the others for transport. Take care of everyone else in the building. Deal with Mark Henry. And someone find out where the Undertaker went. I need to call Hunter and let him know we're on the way."

ELSEWHERE…

The Undertaker had never been in a fight like this in his life. Everything he had thrown at Kane had been for naught. Kane just took them and kept on coming.

Now the Undertaker was in bad shape. His clothing was in tatters, and he was covered in burns and scars. Normally, they would heal fast, but Kane's fire had a strange effect on 'Taker, and the burns he caused were not healing fast enough. More importantly, they were affecting the Undertaker's ability to fight. He could barely concentrate enough to summon his powers.

The warehouse fire had spread to the entire building, but Kane was undeterred. He was determined to destroy the Undertaker, no matter what happened. But the Undertaker refused to lie down. He was not going down, no matter what Kane did to him or what powers Kane had.

The Undertaker was on the attack again, using his lightning to keep Kane away, as Kane countered his lightning with fire. The two men's battle of the elements raged on, as the warehouse was consumed by flame.

Kane retreated away from the Undertaker, then, with a strange roar, began to generate a massive flame. Both hands formed huge fireballs, then Kane released them straight at the Undertaker. 'Taker managed to dodge one, but was too slow to stop the other one, which sent him flying into the warehouse wall.

This was the last straw for the building, as this last impact shook the supports of the building, causing the entire warehouse to collapse in on itself. Kane stood his ground as he watched the building fall around him, unaffected by the burning wood falling down on him. His gaze was fixated on the sight of the Undertaker lying beneath the burning lumber, as the walls crashed down on his prone form. As the last of the building burned to the ground, Kane watched as the sight of 'Taker disappeared under a mass of fire and wood.

With a nod that somewhat resembled satisfaction, Kane shook off the wood that surrounded him, and then walked through the remnants of the warehouse, back to Paul Bearer.

TBC…


	14. Aftermath

The first thing the Undertaker noticed when he came to was the amount of pain he was in. Every part of his body hurt. He realized that the burns he had suffered during his fight with Kane had not healed yet.

Of course, a normal man would be dead after suffering the abuse that 'Taker had. But the Undertaker was no normal man. He was immortal, after all, and even the likes of Kane could not destroy them.

That wasn't to say that he didn't realize he had lost this fight. He was buried under tons of wood, concrete, and steel, and he could be sure that Kane was long gone, probably assuming he was dead. That would be his mistake. The Undertaker would make sure of it.

The Undertaker groggily opened his eyes, but he could see nothing but darkness. And now he could feel the large amount of weight pinning him to the ground. The Undertaker tried to move his arm, but his hand was pinned under a girder.

He knew he needed to get out, so the Undertaker closed his eyes and concentrated. Using all the strength he could muster, the Undertaker tried to pull himself up. He felt some of the weight give, but not nearly enough. He pushed up again, and again, and again, and each time some of the girders shifted.

It took him at least twenty push-ups before enough of the weight was relieved. The Undertaker managed to pull his hand from the girder, before slumping down again. Now, on top of the pain he was in, his muscles were tired. He couldn't remember ever taking a worse beating.

The Undertaker lay there for a half-hour, before finally managing to pull himself to his feet. He stumbled to his bike and jumped on. He was in no condition to ride, but he needed to get back to base. He would just have to take it slide.

As he coasted down the back roads, he was able to clear some of the fog from his mind in order to think. It was no coincidence that he had been attacked by Kane when he did. He had blindly stumbled into this fight while trying to track Nash. He should have known better than to just come running when 8-Ball asked him to. He should have been more careful, and he had paid for it. Dearly.

But how was Kane involved with this? Was he working for their new enemies? And to what end? Was it just to come after the Undertaker, or was there a deeper purpose to this? Whatever was going on, he needed to alert the team to this new development. And more importantly, he needed to see if they had found some answers.

2 HOURS LATER…

The Undertaker managed to reach the base, and by then, some of his injuries had begun to heal. However, he was a long, long way from being 100%. The Undertaker headed to the backdoor of the WWE building, but when he opened it, a shocking scene met his eyes.

All through the building were dead bodies. Thick smoke filled the rooms, emanating from the electrical equipment and computers that had been destroyed. The Undertaker managed to forget the pain he was in, and tore through the building. All around him were dead WWE members. All of the computers, monitors, vehicles, and equipment had been destroyed, and all the weaponry was gone. Whoever had done this had been thorough.

The Undertaker noticed that some of the bodies were people he knew, but he could not find the major. Or Angle.

Or Jericho.

Or Trish.

It also had not escaped his notice that there were no signs of forced entry. No doors blown open, no windows broken, and no other way the perpetrators could have gotten in.

Unless someone had let them in.

The Undertaker could tell from the bodies that no one had been prepared for what had happened to them. They did not appear to have put up a struggle, which meant they had been caught by surprise.

Someone in the WWE building had let the intruders in and allowed them to do this.

The Undertaker was going to find out who that person was, and they were going to pay for this. He swore it to himself.

The Undertaker came across Dr. Pritchard, who was slumped over his bed, a bullet hole clearly visible in the center of his forehead. Apparently, he had no longer been needed.

Then the Undertaker heard a noise. It sounded like a cough. The Undertaker stayed still until he heard another one. It was coming from the War Room.

The Undertaker raced to the room, but he saw no one. He heard the cough again, and followed the sound to its source. Then, he noticed a body hiding under the desk.

It was Lita.

She was barely alive, and beaten badly. She looked just as bad as the Undertaker did.

"Lita, what happened here?" the Undertaker asked, helping her pull herself up and into one of the chairs.

"We were hit" she said, coughing again. "We n-n-never saw it coming. One minute, we w-w-w-were doing our stuff. Then the l-l-lights went out. The next thing we knew, these m-m-m-masked guys with guns stormed in. They dragged us out of our rooms and tied us up."

"What happened to the major? Angle? Trish?"

"They t-t-t-took the others, Trish included. I think…"

"What, Lita? What are you not telling me?"

"I think Chyna was helping them."

"Chyna? That's not possible!" the Undertaker yelled in shock.

Lita shook her head.

"I don't want to believe it, either. But I heard a voice giving these guys orders. It sounded like hers. I would recognize her voice anywhere. I think she took Trish and the others with her and left with the men."

The Undertaker was in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Chyna?

It couldn't be. Chyna had been with the team for years. Lita had to be mistaken. It couldn't be Chyna.

"So what happened to you?" the Undertaker asked.

"I picked the lock on my handcuffs and took off. Two of the guys chased after me. They caught up to me, beat me, and then left me in the hall. I guess they assumed I was… Jesus, Mark, what happened to you!"

For the first time, Lita had managed to get a good look at the Undertaker, and he was in sad shape.

The Undertaker looked down at himself.

"I got jumped, too. Never saw it coming."

"Was that why you weren't here? I was wondering where you were. I bet they wouldn't have taken you that easily."

"No, they got me, too. I walked into a trap, got into a fight that I wasn't ready for…"

"With who?" Lita interrupted.

"With my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"I don't like to talk about him. I thought he was locked up in a mental ward somewhere, but I was wrong."

"And he did this to you?"

"Yeah. He has powers, like me. But I'll explain later. Let's get you to medical. There should still be some supplies down there, and we can get you patched up."

LATER…

"Mark, you can't just go after them. You saw what they did here. Even you can't fight them" Lita said.

"I can if I have a plan" the Undertaker replied.

"But you don't have a plan. You don't even know where they are. And look at you! You're in no shape to be getting in another fight! What if Kane is with them?"

"I'm counting on him being there. I have an issue I need to settle with them. Then I'll get Chyna. Then Nash. Then their boss. And I'll bring Trish and the others back"

"Mark, you're not thinking straight. How are you going to take on all these people by yourself? 'Cause I'm in no shape to go with you."

"I'll think of something" said the Undertaker.

"And how are you going to find them?" Lita asked.

"Mark Henry."

"What? Mark, they killed him. He's no use to you."

"He had personal effects, right?"

"Yeah, a cell phone, a PDA, and some other stuff. Jericho hadn't had a chance to go through them, yet, but…"

"Well, looks like we got a lotta spare time. There's something among that stuff that will help us. A number, an address, something. All we have to do is find it. Then I can hit their headquarters."

"With what, Mark? They took all our guns and weapons. Hell, we don't even have a car."

For the first time, the Undertaker smirked.

"I know of some secret weapon caches around the building. Steve Austin kept them back when he was still working here. Chyna didn't know about them, so these guys couldn't have gotten to them. Plus, I still have my swords."

"And what about transportation? You're in no shape to be riding your bike."

"Lita, the last time I check, you were one of the best engineers I know. You can find one of those helicopters and fix it, can't you?"

"It'll take me a while. They really did a number on them" Lita said.

The Undertaker stood up.

"Then you'd better get started" he said, and left the room.

LATER…

The Undertaker had managed to retrieve Mark Henry's PDA. It had been destroyed, of course, but he was the Undertaker. He knew of "special" ways to get the information he wanted. And by special ways, he meant spells. Obviously, he couldn't explain to Lita about black magic and all that, but he could magically power this PDA and use its functions. He could find out where Mark Henry's people where based. Then, he was going to hit them. Hard. He was going to avenge the people they had killed here today. He was going to settle the score with Kane. He was going to make Chyna pay for her betrayal. And he was going to get Trish and the rest of the team back. And he was going to put an end to this organization once and for all.

That was a promise.

TBC…


	15. The New World Order

Trish Stratus couldn't tell where she was when she came to. For a minute, she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. Then, slowly, it all came back to her, the masked men, the dead bodies, the ambush. And the betrayal. That was the last thing that rang clearly in Trish's mind, her head slamming into the wall, and remembering that it was Chyna who had been standing behind her.

Trish had never fully trusted Chyna. After all, Trish was aware that Chyna used to work for a rogue organization before she had come to the WWE, even if everyone else had forgotten. And, apparently, a leopard never changed its spots, because Chyna was once again working against the WWE. For what purpose, Trish didn't know. Probably money.

As her eyes adjusted to the room she was in, Trish realized that she was tied to a chair in a posh-looking office. It looked like a lawyer's office. In front of her, there was a door, and as Trish tried to put the details together to figure out where she was, the door opened. Chyna walked in, and Trish glared at her. There didn't appear to be a hint of remorse on her face. It was a mask, as usual. Behind Chyna was a man in a business suit, and it took Trish a while before she realized that she knew who this man was.

"Hunter?" she asked.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley smiled at her.

"Hey, Trish" he replied. Trish didn't return his smile. Her mind was reeling.

Hunter used to work for the WWE, she remembered. He was one of their most distinguished members before he had left. He had even been part of the time. He had been in the WWE even before Trish joined.

"Hunter, did you do this? Are you behind all this?" she asked, the confusion clear in her tone.

"Yes, I am."

"But why? How can you do this? Those were your friends back…"

Triple H cut her off with a hoarse laugh.

"My friends? Trish, what exactly do you remember about my time in WWE?"

"I remember you were one of the best agents there. I remember you left a couple years after I got there."

"No, I didn't leave" Hunter scoffed. "I was fired."

"Fired? What for?"

"Because I had a vision. Because I dared to accomplish something more than "saving the world". I decided that instead of trying to save it, I would make it better. I would change it."

"And they fired you for that?" Trish asked.

"They caught me stealing government tech and money. They were going to court-martial me, but I have friends in high places, place you can't even imagine. I pulled strings, and they let me go. And then I got recruited."

"Recruited into what?"

"Trish, there is a man who wants to change to world, bring it into a new era. This man had the means to do so, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal. He has resources far more advanced than anything the WWE had, and he has an organization that will allow him to succeed. I am the leader of that organization. We are putting something big in motion, and when we are done here, everyone will wake up to a whole new world. We are a business, Trish, trying to accomplish something great. We are the Corporation, and we are the face of the New World Order."

Trish shook her head, stifling a laugh.

"You are absolutely insane" she said. Both Hunter and Chyna glared at her, but she ignored them. "So what does this have to do with me being here, and what have you done with Flair and the others?"

"Well, Trish, we want you to join us. We are on the verge of a new age, and I think you want to be at the forefront of it. Stay where you're at, and you will be crushed underfoot along with the rest of your friends. Join us, and you will be a pioneer."

"That's a pretty speech, Hunter. You use that same line on her?" she asked, jerking her head toward Chyna.

"She's been with me from the start" Triple H said, glancing at Chyna, who said nothing. "She was my partner back in WWE. We lost contact when I was fired, but I finally managed to get in touch with her. She will always be loyal to me. And now she's come home."

Trish glared at Chyna, who glared back.

"So where is my team?" she asked.

"They're around, except for Lita, who tried to escape and paid for it" Triple H replied, shrugging.

"What about the Undertaker?"

Triple H smiled.

"Oh, he's not coming to save you, if that's what you think. We took care of him. He's dead."

Trish was shell-shocked, unable to think straight.

The Undertaker couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

"Listen, Trish" Hunter continued. "Those guys were dead the minute they tried to get in the way of progress. You have the option of paving a better path for yourself. Take the opportunity."

Trish glared up at him, and then spat in Triple H's face.

"Go fuck yourself" she replied, coldly.

Hunter wiped the spit from his face with his sleeve, a look of pure anger on his face, but he was able to control the rage boiling up inside of him.

Then, he reared back and slapped Trish across the face. He turned in headed out of the room.

"Leave her" he told Chyna. "We'll deal with her later."

Chyna stole one last glare at Trish, and then followed Hunter out of the room, turning the lights off before closing the door.

LATER…

Hunter's cell phone rang as he sat in his office. He took it from his pocket and answered.

"Give me good news" a familiar voice at the other end of the line said.

"We've got the WWE team. All their weapons and equipment are destroyed. The Undertaker and Lita are dead, and the rest of the team will be, soon enough. Chyna has come back in, and Dr. Pritchard and Mark Henry had been dealt with" Triple H said.

"And the plan?"

"We are catching up to the assigned schedule. We had to improvise with the chemicals, but we will most of the weapons built in time."

"Get it done, then bring the weapons to the base. We are behind schedule, and we need those weapons there with the rest of our equipment in order our plan" the mystery man said.

"Yes, sir" Hunter replied.

"Understand this, Hunter. I have been working on this plan for years. I have put countless amounts of money and resources into this, and I cannot afford to be hampered now. When I have successfully executed my plan, I will be able to change this world for the better. Do not let me down."

With that, the mystery man hung up.

"Yes sir" Triple H muttered with anger in his voice as he hung up as well.

TBC…


	16. Search and Rescue

The whirring of the helicopter blades were deafening, making it hard for the Undertaker to concentrate, not to mention slightly uncomfortable. The helicopter was in poor shape, and the overly loud noise proved it. Lita had done the best she could with the materials she was able to find, but the makeshift helicopter still looked like it was could fall apart at any minute. The Undertaker sincerely doubted whether it was even going to make it to their destination in one piece.

Either way, they really had no other option, and very little time. The Undertaker had been finally been able to track down the most likely location for the headquarters of their enemy. Mark Henry had called several numbers originating from the office building they were headed toward, and now the Undertaker was on his way to confront their enemy and get the team back. He remained confident that they were all still alive and awaiting his rescue, and he would go through anyone he had to in order to retrieve them.

But more importantly, he was going to put a face on his enemy. He needed to know who broke Kane out of that mental asylum and put him back on the streets. He needed to know who had mercilessly slaughter all the people at WWE Headquarters. Men and women who had families who would want to know what they died for. And he needed to know who had caused Chyna to turn her back on the team.

Chyna had been a friend to the Undertaker, or so he had thought. They had even been lovers a while back. So why had she done this? Had she ever been who he thought she was, or had it all been a lie? He needed to find her. He needed answers.

"We're almost there" Lita said from the pilot's seat of the helicopter, jarring the Undertaker out of his mental musings. The Undertaker grabbed his backpack and got ready. He could see the outline of their destination: the Kennedy Corporate Building. He had seen this building so many times before, but he had never imagined that it was housing a terrorist organization. It was hard to believe that the headquarters of their enemy was right in the same city.

Lita began making her pass over the building, and the Undertaker prepared to make his jump.

"Mark" said Lita. She looked like she was wanted to talk him out of this, but all she said was "Good luck".

The Undertaker simply nodded, then launched himself from the helicopter.

The Undertaker knifed downward towards the rooftop of the building, and, just before he hit, he pulled his parachute. On the way down, he surveyed the scene, noting that there were two sentries on the roof. The Undertaker landed out of their sight, then unclipped the parachute and pulled his sword.

As the first sentries wandered into his view, the Undertaker silently charged him, running the sword through the guard before he even realized what was happening. The Undertaker could then make out the other sentry, who was unaware of his partner's misfortune. The Undertaker pulled a knife from the back of his belt and launched it toward the guard. It struck its target, and the guard slumped to the ground.

The Undertaker retrieved his knife and stashed the bodies, then used the rooftop door to make his way into the building.

He was now in a utility room. He was able to locate the stairwell that would take him down to the lower levels. He had memorized the layout of the building, but he was unsure where Trish and the team were being held. He would need to get to a security room and find the cameras.

The Undertaker silently headed down the stairs toward the level where he knew the security room to be. There were guards all throughout the building, but the Undertaker was able to evade them. He finally found the security room, but there were two guards inside. The Undertaker unclipped a tear gas grenade from his belt, opened the door, and tossed it into the room. He closed the door and waited for the sounds that indicated the gas was doing its work. As the two men began coughing, the Undertaker held the door closed, preventing them from getting out until the coughing stopped.

The Undertaker waited a little while, and then opened the door. The two men were indeed unconscious. He head toward the security terminal and began accessing the cameras. He scanned each of the views until he found the ones he was looking for. One was a darkened room, but the night-vision on the camera showed Trish tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She was in one of the offices a couple floors above him.

On another security feed, the Undertaker could see the rest of the team. They were in specialized cells a couple floors down, with a few masked men guarding them. The Undertaker took note of several other feeds that were of particular interest to him. One of them was a woman he knew. It was Ivory, who had been a part of the WWE before she had left. What was she doing here?

He was also able to make out the faces of Edge and Christian, who were watching television in one of the offices. They, too, had used to work at WWE. The Undertaker had always found them irritating, and was not sad to see them go when they did, but it looked like they had found new work.

The Undertaker stroked his chin in thought. He was willing to bet that if he looked through the employment records for WWE, Mark Henry's name would probably be on that list as well. So they were dealing with former WWE employees. But what was their endgame? Were they holding a grudge? Or did they have something worse in mind?

With the possible exception of Ivory, no one here had the mental capability to pull off some of the events that had been happening recently. However, the Undertaker was getting a clearer picture of what was going on here. Who else had left the WWE a couple years ago? Who had been listed as an associate of Kevin Nash? Who was who had bailed Nash out of jail all those years ago? Who had been closely associated with Chyna? And who had been with the WWE long enough that they would have such an extensive knowledge of the building?

Just as the answer hit the Undertaker, he heard the sound of a security patrol passing. It was time to go. The Undertaker hid the bodies of the security guards who had been in the room, then used the air vent to get out. He would head to the lower floor first and get the team. That way, he could have back-up when he went to get Trish.

He made his way to the elevator shaft, then used the cables to quickly slide down until he reached the floors where the team was being kept. He thrust his sword through the crack in between the elevator doors and slowly pried them open. After checking to make sure there were no guards in sight, he opened the doors the rest of the way and crept into the hall. He took another look around, and, after making sure there was no one there, raced toward the cells.

When he was in view of the cells, and the guards surrounding them, he pulled a silenced pistol from his backpack. Taking careful aim, he fired twice, taking down both the guards with clean headshots. The Undertaker headed to the cells, checking for surprise sentries as he went.

"'Taker?" It was the voice of Major Flair, who had been jarred awake by the sounds of the guards hitting the floor.

"Major" the Undertaker acknowledged. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. How did you find us? How did you get here? They told us you were dead!"

"It's not important. What is important is that I'm here to get you out."

"Thank god!" Kurt Angle chimed in. "They were about to kill us!"

"Have you seen Trish?" Jericho asked. "She's not with us. They took her somewhere else."

"She's being held a couple floors above us" the Undertaker replied, as he looked around for a way to open the cells.

"Oh, man, we were blindsided!" Angle exclaimed. "We never saw it coming. They took us by surprise, and they killed Lita!"

The Undertaker shook his head.

"Lita's fine. I found her alive in the War Room. How am I supposed to get these cells open?"

Angle didn't seem to hear him.

"How did they get in? We're supposed to have security to prevent that from happening to us? It wasn't possible…"

"They had help. Inside help" the Undertaker responded.

"What are you talking about, Taker? Explain yourself" Flair demanded.

"Chyna's been working with the enemy. She let those men into the building"

"That's not possible!" Jericho yelled out. "It can't be!"

The Undertaker sadly shook his head.

"I didn't want to believe it, either. But Lita heard her voice giving these men orders. And I know why. She's been working with…"

The Undertaker stopped when he noticed something peculiar.

"Where's the Big Show?" he asked.

Jericho, Angle, and Flair all shrugged.

"They dragged him somewhere else. Don't know why" Flair said.

"Listen, how do I get these cells open?" 'Taker asked.

Jericho shrugged.

"I'm not sure" he said "I think they're controlled from another room."

"Then I'm going to find it. I need you too…" the Undertaker started to say, but he was cut off by heavy footfalls.

"**Okay**" a deep, familiar voice called out. "**We're done with you people. Now we're going to…**"

Nash entered the room, and a look of complete shock came over his face as he saw the Undertaker standing there.

"**You? You're supposed to be dead!**"

"Nash" the Undertaker muttered.

The look on Nash's face turned from shock to anger.

"**You shouldn't have come here. Now you ARE going to die**" Nash said, and began stalking toward the Undertaker…

TBC…


	17. The Breakout

The Undertaker pulled his gun and fired, but Nash had already charged, and the bullet whizzed past him. Nash tackled the Undertaker, causing him to lose his grip on the gun. He kicked Nash off of him and rolled to the side as Nash came up, fists swinging. The Undertaker dodged Nash's fists, trying to land some blows of his own, but, as he had learned from their first fight, they were ineffective. However, the Undertaker wasn't trying to hit Nash, only distract him. The Undertaker dodged another one of Nash's punches and tried to pull his sword, but Nash grabbed his arm and tore the Undertaker's sheath from of his back. He tossed the sword and sheath to the other end of the room, and then grabbed the Undertaker, lifted him over his head, and tossed him into Major Flair's cell. The Undertaker's back slammed into the steel and he slumped. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, and opened his eyes, just in time to see Nash's boot headed towards his head. The Undertaker rolled out of the way and assumed a fighting stance, as Nash turned to towards him.

Nash went for another haymaker, but the Undertaker blocked the punch, pushed Nash's fist away, and threw a blow to the bridge of his nose. However, Nash's quick reflexes brought his other fist up and caught the Undertaker's fist. The Undertaker wrenched his fist out of Nash's grasp, and then launched a kick to Nash's solar plexus. He made contact, but Nash was only mildly fazed.

The two men continued to trade blows, blocking and throwing punched, but neither one was gaining the upper hand. Nash went for a big boot to the Undertaker's head, but 'Taker ducked underneath his foot and clubbed his other leg out from under him. Nash hit the ground with a loud thud as the Undertaker ran back to where he had dropped his sword. He picked it up as Nash went for another tackle. The Undertaker leap-frogged over him, and Nash went flying into empty air. The Undertaker landed just as Nash's headed smashed into the steel of another cell. The Undertaker didn't waste any time in pressing his advantage, and just as Nash turned to swing at the Undertaker again, he was greeted with the Undertaker's sword in his chest.

Nash yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees. He managed to pull the sword out and tossed it away, then began crawling toward the Undertaker. Nash stared down at the pool of blood coming from his chest, then looked up to see the Undertaker pointing a revolver at his head.

"Stand down, Nash" the Undertaker said. "It's over."

Nash only roared in reply, and then lunged at the Undertaker.

BLAM!

Nash stopped and stumbled back, staring down at the new hole in his chest. He looked up at the Undertaker, who fired another shot. This time, Nash's face went blank, and he slumped to the ground. He made a stuttering noise, as if he was trying to say something, but then went quiet as his breathing slowed to a stop.

The Undertaker threw the revolver into his backpack, and then headed back to the prisoners, who were cheering his victory.

"Jericho, how do I get these doors open?" he said.

"I think the controls are in a different room. Probably a control center of some sort. Look around and see if you can find one."

The Undertaker headed out of the room, stepping over the body of Kevin Nash as he picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath. He looked around the hallway, and finally found a control room at the other end of the hall. The Undertaker simply pulled his sword and thrust into the main terminal, and was rewarded the sounds of several systems shutting down. From the other room, he could hear the very loud sounds of the cells springing open.

The Undertaker headed back to the detention room as Flair, Angle, and Jericho stepped out of their cells.

"Alright, we need to go get Trish and Show and put a stop to this" said the Undertaker.

Flair shook his head.

"We're not going to be able to do anything with just the four of us. We need serious back-up" he said.

Angle nodded in agreement.

"We need to get back to base and see if we can…"

"There's nothing there" the Undertaker interrupted. "Everything was destroyed. We're on our own here."

"There's gotta be some weapons and stuff here in the building. We just need to find an armory somewhere" said Jericho.

"Fine, you do that" the Undertaker said. He opened his backpack and tossed some of the guns to the others. He gave Flair the revolver, Jericho the silenced pistol, and Angle an Uzi.

"Here, these should help" he said. "Find some guns and some armor. Lita's on standby somewhere in the area, so call her when you find some. I'm going after Trish."

"'Taker, you'll never make it there by yourself. We need to retreat" said Angle.

The Undertaker shook his head as he ran out of the room and head to the elevator.

"I don't retreat" he said as he left.

LATER…

The Undertaker had made it back to the floor where Trish was being kept. There were a few guards around the room, as the Undertaker climbed out of the elevator shaft. Now he was through being subtle. He had rescued the team, now it was time to get Trish and end this. The Undertaker charged down the hall as the guards noticed him and opened fire. He dodged the gunfire, then pulled his sword, slicing the guns out of their hands. The Undertaker took down each of the guards, then smashed into the darkened room where Trish was being held. He hit the lights, just in time to feel a kick to his face. He recovered with his arms up, but then stopped.

"Trish?"

"Mark? How… Where did you… I thought you were dead."

The Undertaker shook his head as he stood up.

"Not yet, anyway. What happened to you?"

Trish smiled as she held up her hand, twirling her handcuffs around her finger.

The Undertaker gaped at her.

"What, you're an escape artist now?" he asked.

"Something like that. Comes in handy every now and then. Have you seen the others?"

"They're fine, except for the Big Show. I didn't see him. The others are getting weapons, but I'm heading upstairs to put an end to this. You with me?"

"Always" Trish replied.

"How sweet" a voice interrupted.

Trish and 'Taker turned around to see Chyna at the door, a gun in her hand.

Without reply, the Undertaker bared his fist and stalked toward her, but Trish held him back.

"She's mine" said Trish. Go upstairs and find her boss. It's…"

"I know" the Undertaker said. "Go get her."

Chyna aimed the gun, but before she could fire, Trish tossed a lamp at her. Taken by surprise, Chyna dropped the gun, and Trish speared her to the ground. They rolled out into the hallway.

The Undertaker was about to head out of the room, but suddenly, something smashed through the wall in front of him and grabbed his shirt. It was a hand, which then went to pull him out into the hallway. The Undertaker hit the wall and looked up to see Kane.

"Thanks" the Undertaker muttered as he stood up. "This saves me the trouble of hunting you down."

He pulled his sword and prepared for round two against Kane…

TBC…


	18. Rematch

The Undertaker lunged at Kane with the sword, but Kane moved out of the way. He went to a fire station on the wall and smashed it open, taking out a fire axe. Raising it over his head, Kane flew at 'Taker.

The Undertaker blocked Kane's strike with the sword, then parried with a strike of his own. Kane was able to block 'Taker's attack, and the two men continued to their exchange, each on trying to get an upper hand over the other.

Kane blocked another strike, and then swung at the Undertaker's legs. The Undertaker leapt over Kane's swing, then rolled over Kane's back and thrust the sword into his gut from behind. Kane roared in pain and lashed out with the axe, quicker than the Undertaker would have thought possible. The tip of the axe caught the side of the Undertaker's face, leaving a deep scar.

Kane continued to lash out violently, to the point where the Undertaker was no longer able to predict and block his moves. Now 'Taker was purely on the defense, trying to avoid the swinging axe while trying to find any opening he could.

ELSEWHERE…

Trish and Chyna rolled on the floor until Chyna kicked Trish off. Now, they were both facing off in the stairwell. Further away, they could hear the sounds of the Undertaker and Kane fighting, but now, they had their own affair to settle.

"How could you?" Trish demanded, as she and Chyna circled each other, each taking a fighting stance. "How could you do this to us? How could you let those people come into our building and murder everyone we knew?"

"Trish, you can't afford to be this naïve" Chyna replied. "There is a greater purpose here, one that is far more important than a bunch of insignificant workers."

Chyna threw a punch, but Trish blocked it and nailed Chyna in the mid-section with a straight kick. Chyna blocked Trish's follow-up blow, then backed away.

"Greater purpose?" Trish scoffed. "God, Joanie, you sound just like Hunter. What is it with you people? Have you all completely lost your minds?"

Chyna shook her head as she advanced on Trish, fists up.

"No, we're not insane. We've just woken up. Something that you can never seem to do. I don't know why Hunter thought you'd be a good addition to our cause. You're completely clueless."

The two women exchanged blows, blocking and swinging at one another.

"I'm clueless?" Trish replied, catching Chyna's foot mid-kick and knocking her back. 'Do you people even realize what you're doing? You're not saving anyone! You're just killers! You're terrorists!"

Chyna was back on the attack, as Trish prepared to defend herself.

"There you go again with your naïveté. A simpering little bitch like you could never possible understanding what you're doing. You and the rest of your friends are so small-minded. You think you can go on your little missions and save the world. The world's problems are so much bigger than that. We can see that. We have the vision. You don't, and you need to step aside and make way for the real heroes."

Chyna managed to catch Trish by surprise with a knee to the mid-section, then turned her around and wrapped her arm around Trish's throat, trying to constrict her windpipe.

"And since you're too stupid to see this for what it is, then there's nothing left to talk about."

ELSEWHERE…

The Undertaker had managed to wrench the axe out of Kane's hand, but now Kane was fighting with his pyro-kinetic powers again. The Undertaker was in a bad spot. Unlike the battle in the warehouse, the Undertaker had no room to dodge. He had resorted to running through office to office trying to avoid Kane's fireballs. The Undertaker sheathed his sword and pulled his last gun from his backpack. Kane was lighting the hall on fire, making visibility a problem for the Undertaker, but if he could just get one clear shot…

The wall in front of him erupted in a wall of flame. The Undertaker charged through the burning wall and fired. The entire hallway was now aflame, and it was too bright to see if he if he had hit anything as he ducked into another office. And now, thick black smoke was starting to fill the hallway.

The two brothers were now engaged in a game of flaming hide-and-seek. Each one was taking care to avoid being set on fire as Kane hunted for the Undertaker.

Luckily, the Undertaker had one advantage now. Kane had screwed himself. If the Undertaker couldn't see, then Kane couldn't see either. Even now, he heard the heavy footfalls of a confused Kane searching for his prey.

Good.

The Undertaker could see the lumbering form of Kane entering the room that the Undertaker has just been in, apparently trying to discover the source of the gunshots. Right now, the sprinklers were coming on, but they could do nothing against Kane's power. But the Undertaker had seen something that could. All he needed to do was get to it.

The Undertaker bolted out of the office, firing the gun again. He was taking his shots with care, as he did not have many bullets, and he only needed to guide Kane to where he wanted him to be.

He could see the form of Kane heading to the source of the gunshots, while the Undertaker moved down the hall to where he remembered the fire station to be. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and tucked it into his now empty backpack.

Kane was moving out of the hall and towards the Undertaker's direction. The Undertaker backed away until he had enough distance to put his plan into effect. He slowly moved down the hall towards the door, every once in a while firing shots to lure Kane to his location.

ELSEWHERE…

Chyna had just about robbed Trish of her oxygen.

Trish was barely able to think, and was forced to do the only thing she could think of. She lifted her boot and stomped down on Chyna's foot.

Chyna didn't release her hold, but merely laughed off Trish's futile escape attempt.

Trish lifter her foot again, but this time nailed Chyna in the shin. Chyna groaned in pain, but Trish felt her hold loosen.

That was all she needed.

Trish tilter her head back, slamming into Chyna's face. She then launched a series of elbows to Chyna's side, then pushed her away.

Chyna swung out with her fist, but Trish dodged and backed away from her.

Chyna put her hand down, a look of rage on her face. Suddenly, she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She whirled around, just in time to catch a kick to the face that left her stunned. Trish pressed her advantage, grabbing Chyna's head and banging it against the rail of the stairs, then tossed her over the railing.

She heard the sounds of Chyna hitting several of the stairs on the way down, then heard nothing.

IN THE HALLWAY…

The Undertaker had waited until he could finally see Kane's large form emerge from the fire, hands aflame. The Undertaker waited until he could see Kane a little more clearly, and then launched the fire extinguisher at him.

As soon as it was in the vicinity of Kane's face, the Undertaker unleashed a lightning bolt from his hand, igniting the extinguisher. The chemicals splashed onto Kane's face and into his eyes, blinding him. Kane roared, grasping his face as the Undertaker charged him and kicked him to the ground.

He grabbed Kane's mask and pulled it off his face. Kane's threw his hands up to cover his face and lashed out, knocking the Undertaker off him. He frantically felt around for his mask, but the Undertaker had it in his hand, and he kicked Kane back down to the ground.

The Undertaker planted a foot on Kane's back and pinned him to the ground. He then knelt down to Kane's ear.

"I don't know how you got out of the asylum or why you felt the need to come after me" he murmured. "But this is one fight you never should have picked."

With that, he aimed the gun at Kane's chest and fired twice. Kane roared in pain as he rolled on the floor in pain. A pool of blood began forming around Kane as he clutched at his face, despite the two bullet wounds in his lower abdomen. The Undertaker glared down at Kane, and then tossed the gun away as he stepped over his writhing form, tucking Kane's mask into his backpack.

Leaving Kane twitching on the ground, the Undertaker sprinted back through the burning hallway to retrieve his sword, and then ran to the door where he had seen Chyna and Trish disappear.

He emerged through the door and almost ran into Trish.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Trish replied. "You?"

"Been better, but I'll live."

The Undertaker looked up at the stairs, eyeing the stairs leading to the top floor, where he knew the main offices were. If he was going to find the mastermind behind all this, more than likely he would be there. Perhaps waiting for a helicopter to get them out of the building.

"Alright, Trish. You ready to end this?" the Undertaker asked.

"Yeah, let's finish it" she replied, and both of them bolted up the stairs to confront their enemy.

TBC…


	19. Showdown

The Undertaker and Trish had reached the very top floor of the building and exited the stairway into the hall. They were now facing one long hallway, and at the very end of it were two giant double doors. According to the security feeds, these were the doors leading to the main office.

The Undertaker and Trish headed down the hall and slowly opened the door, expecting to find an army waiting for them. Instead, there was only one man standing in the center of the room.

"Hunter" the Undertaker simply said, as he and Trish entered the room.

"Undertaker" Triple H replied.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you're behind all this" said the Undertaker. "You've always had a habit of thinking you're smarter than you are."

Triple H gave a hoarse laugh.

"And you always have a habit of thinking you're better than you are. You must realize that you can't win. This is bigger than you, Undertaker."

The Undertaker pulled his sword as he stalked toward Triple H.

"Whatever "this" is, it's over. I'm putting an end to this. And to you."

Triple H laughed as his hand went to his coat. He pulled out a gun, aimed, and fired.

BLAM!

The Undertaker looked down, but he felt no bullet. The he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Trish fall to the ground.

"No!" the Undertaker shouted out, as he ran over to Trish. He could see the bullet wound in her abdomen as she gasped out. The Undertaker placed his hand over the wound, trying to apply pressure, but he feared Trish was bleeding out quickly. He tore off a piece of his shirt and placed it over the wound, then placed Trish's hands over the cloth and told her to keep pressing down.

Behind the Undertaker, Triple H had ran for the door and was on his way to the helipad. The Undertaker knew he needed to stop his escape, but he didn't want to leave. Then, he felt Trish grasp his arm.

"You have to go" she choked out. "You have to stop him."

"I can't just leave you here" he said.

"Go. I'll be fine. You have to stop him. GO!"

The Undertaker took one last look at her, then ran out the door in the direction of Triple H.

ON THE HELIPAD…

Triple H stood on the landing pad waiting for the helicopter to pick him up. He needed to get out of here fast. Things were falling apart all around him. The entire plan was going down the drain, and it was all because of the Undertaker. If he hadn't…

"HELMSLEY!"

Triple H turned around to see the Undertaker standing on the pad, sword drawn, and a look of pure anger on his face. Triple H backed away from him, as he continued to stalk towards him. He said nothing else, but suddenly charged Triple H. Triple H moved to the side and grabbed the Undertaker's sheaths, throwing him to the ground. He grabbed the Undertaker's other sword out of its sheath and stabbed down, but the Undertaker brought his sword up to block him.

He kicked out at Triple H, then made his way to his feet as Triple H came at him. The Undertaker advanced towards him, and the steel of the swords made a loud CLANG! as they clashed. The two men continued to exchange strikes as they battled on the helipad. Both of them were very experienced sword-fighters and quite evenly matched, as they dodged and parried, each trying to gain the upper hand on the other, each trying to strike the killing blow.

Triple H parried of the Undertaker's strikes, than elbowed him in the ribs. The Undertaker went down on one knee, clutching his side, and Triple H struck him in the back of the head with the handle of the sword, knocking the Undertaker to the ground.

Triple H kicked the sword out of the Undertaker's hand, and then kicked it across the helipad. He kicked the Undertaker over on his back and stood over him, sword over his head, ready to make the killing strike.

"You and your people should have stayed out of this, Calaway. You all would've been better off."

Triple H thrust the sword down, but the Undertaker kneed him in the groin, and the sword lodged in the Undertaker's shoulder as Triple H stumbled back. 'Taker yelled out in pain as he reached over and tried to pull the sword out, but Triple H was back on his feet. He stomped at the Undertaker, who was now pinned to the ground.

Triple H then pulled his gun and aimed it at the Undertaker's head. He went to pull the trigger, but the Undertaker had finally managed to pull the sword out of the ground, and slashed out.

Triple H let a out a scream of pain and looked down in shock, as the gun, and the hand that had been holding it, was now lying on the ground. Triple H stared down at the blood spilling from the stump where had been, then looked up at the Undertaker, a look of pure shock on his face.

The Undertaker got to his feet and grabbed Triple H by the throat. He positioned the sword at Triple H's belly.

"This is for all the things you've done, Hunter. This is for all the people you've killed."

He reared the sword back, preparing to run Triple H through, as utter fear was now apparent on the face of Triple H.

"This is for Trish" the Undertaker said, then…

BOOOM!

A loud explosion rocked the helipad, and both the Undertaker and Triple H lost their footing. Triple H kneed the Undertaker in the groin and bolted, as the smoke from the helipad door cleared, and Flair, Jericho, and Angle came running through the door shooting.

Triple H grabbed his gun and his hand, and then fired at the three intruders, who took cover as they fired back. However, by now the sound of the gunfight was being drowned out by another sound: the sound of whirling helicopter blades. A Kennedy Corporation helicopter had now emerged over the roof, with mini-guns firing on either side of it. Edge was manning the mini-gun on the right side and Christian was on the left, with Ivory in the pilot's seat.

The Undertaker and the rest of the team took cover, trying to avoid the barrage of gunfire now strafing them. Triple H ran to the copter and jumped in, as a team of Bushwhackers helped him inside, then joined Edge and Christian in firing at the team. Angle and Flair tried to return fire, but it was difficult to see where they were shooting with the mini-gun bullets forcing them to keep their heads down. The Undertaker, however, was running across the helipad toward the chopper, which was no ascending into the sky. He bolted as fast as he could to the edge of the roof, but by the time he reached it, it was too late. The helicopter was now too far out of range for him to jump, and was flying away from the building. The Undertaker watched in utter frustration as the helicopter moved across the sky and away from the city, and then got smaller and smaller until it disappeared from his view.

TBC…


	20. Mystery Conversation

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

The Undertaker rounded on Flair, Angle, and Jericho, unable to contain his rage.

"Stand down, Calaway" Flair demanded. ""There's no need for…"

"Shut up, Flair!" the Undertaker yelled. "Look at what you've done! Because of your idiocy, Helmsley got away! I had him! I had him, and because of you, he got away!"

"Now, listen here…" Flair started, but Angle cut him off.

"Listen, 'Taker, you will not speak to a superior officer in that manner! I have a mind to…"

Angle never finished his sentence, because the Undertaker's fist flew out and nailed Angle's face. He was out before he even hit the ground.

Jericho and Flair stepped back, each concerned about receiving the same treatment.

"'Taker, calm down. We can find him" Flair said.

"How? When? After he attacks again? After he kills someone else? I had him in my grasp, right here!"

"Undertaker, you were out for blood. I saw the look in your eyes."

"What difference does that make? I had him cold, and you just helped him escape!"

Flair shook his head again.

"Look, 'Taker, we will find him again. We found him before, we can do it again."

The Undertaker scoffed as he headed toward the door.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Trish and get her to a hospital. You're going to call Lita and have her pick us up. Then we're heading back to base, and we're going to have a long discussion about what happened here."

Before Flair could respond, the Undertaker had disappeared down the stairwell.

ELSEWHERE…

The Undertaker sprinted toward the boardroom where he had left Trish, hoping against hope that she was all right. He ran past an office, but was stopped when he heard a strange noise. He paused, and then he heard it again. It was a beeping noise, as if it was coming from an intercom. The Undertaker walked into the office, and realized the noise was coming from the phone on the desk. He walked over and picked up the receiver.

"Good morning, Mr. Calaway" said a voice on the other end of the line.

The Undertaker was taken aback.

"Who is this? How do you know who I am?" the Undertaker asked.

"Oh, there isn't much I don't know about you, Mr. Calaway. I know all about your past, about what happened to your family, about your brother. I know about your time in Japan, and about your powers. I know about the unit you work with, and about your relationship with your teammate bleeding to death in the other room."

"That's great, but you still haven't answered my question" the Undertaker said. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am a man more powerful than you can imagine, Mr. Calaway. I am a man who is going to change the world."

"You're Hunter's boss" the Undertaker realized. "You're the one responsible for all of this. You're the one who order the attack on our building. You're the one who's responsible for all the people who died there."

"Trifles, Mr. Calaway" said the voice. "Those people were sacrifices to be made in the name of the greater good. I couldn't afford to let you and your team stop us from what we were about to accomplish."

"Which was what, exactly? What was the purpose of all this?"

"As I said before, to change to world. To bring it into a new age in a manner that the government never could."

"And how were you planning to do this? By terrorizing it?"

"Not terrorism, Mr. Calaway. You of all people should know that the world is in a state of chaos, and nothing is being done about it. We are the people who bring it out of chaos and bring some control into it. Don't think for a second that what you've done has stopped us. We are an organization, Mr. Calaway. We will regroup, and we will return."

"No, you won't" said the Undertaker. "Because I am going to find you, whoever you are. I am going to destroy your so-called "organization". Then I'm going to kill your lackey Hunter, and then I'm going to kill you."

"And how do you propose to find me, Mr. Calaway? You have no idea who I am."

The Undertaker smiled.

"Don't worry about that, jack-ass. I can, and I will, find you. So get your affairs in order. I'll be seeing you."

With that, the Undertaker hung up the phone.

LATER…

The Undertaker sat in the hospital room, staring at Trish. She had passed out when he found her, but thankfully, he had managed to get her to the helicopter. They had arrived at the hospital hours ago, and he had managed to get Trish to a doctor.

The doctors had said the bullet had missed the vital organs, so she would survive, but it would be a while before she woke up, and the Undertaker was determined to be here when she did. Despite Flair's order that he accompany the rest of the team back to base, he was steadfast in staying here.

He wanted to be her for Trish when she woke up, but more importantly, he couldn't be around Flair at the moment. He needed time to calm down and think about what had happened. The situation kept playing itself over and over in his head. He had Hunter right where he wanted him, and he was about to end this. He had been an inch away from putting a stop to all of this, to avenging all the people who had been murdered at WWE Headquarters. And now he had failed to keep his promise. Hunter had escaped, and who knew what he was up to now. Was he continuing on with his plan, or was he planning another attack?

And, more importantly, who was that man on the phone? How was he capable of doing what he had done over the last few days? Just what kind of resources did he have?

The Undertaker tried to recall the details of their conversation. He hadn't recognized the man's voice. It sounded as if the man had ran his voice through some kind of disguising software. He would have to ask Jericho about it when he got back to base. He needed to find this man, before he could put another plan in motion.

A soft moan forced the Undertaker to look up, just in time to see Trish stirring in the hospital bed. The Undertaker went over to her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, yourself" she smiled back, then winced as her attempt to get up aggravated the bullet wound. "What happened? Did we get Hunter?"

"No" said the Undertaker.

"What happened? Did he escape?"

"It's a real long story. I'll tell you all about it once you're better. As of now, you just need to rest."

"Where are the others?"

"Back at base, except for the Big Show. We looked all over the building, but we weren't able to find him. I think this organization kidnapped him."

"So what now?" Trish asked.

"Flair's going to send a team back into the building tomorrow to check it out. Hopefully, we can find some of the weapons and equipment they stole from us."

"So what about the organization? Where are they now?"

"Just rest. We'll figure that out later."

The Undertaker then noticed that Trish was staring at him.

"What?"

"You. You look like you've been hell."

"I have been through hell. We all have."

"No, I mean you look even worse than you should. I know that look in your eyes. Something else is up with you."

"Like I said, it's a long story. A lot has happened today. I think we all deserve a just to take a breath, even if it's just for a little while."

Trish nodded, sitting up a little as the doctors came back in to check on her.

"Just let the doctors have a look at you" the Undertaker said. "Then we can take you home."

Trish smiled again.

"Thank you, Mark."

The Undertaker smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

To be concluded…


	21. Epilogue I

**EPILOGUE I**

A FEW DAYS LATER…

"Anything yet?"

The Undertaker rolled his eyes as he tapped away on the computer.

"For the millionth time, Trish, no. I'm telling you, whoever this man as, he's given me no clues to his identity."

"What about Hunter and the others? Any trace?"

The Undertaker shook his head.

"No, no sign of them. It's like they dropped off the face of the Earth. Where've you been, by the way?"

"Doing our last sweep of the Kennedy building, or what's left of it anyway" Trish said, as she sat down next to the Undertaker at the War Room computer.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Well, we got most of our weapons and vehicles back. It looks like they were planning on moving them out, but I can't tell how."

"I imagine by a freighter of some sort, but I… Trish, what is it?" the Undertaker asked when he noticed a sorrowful look on Trish's face.

"There's something else" Trish said. "There was no sign of Kane, either. No body or anything. No sign of Chyna, either. Neither of them were in the building."

The Undertaker grimaced as he pushed his seat away from the computer.

"So they escaped?"

"Yeah, we think so."

The Undertaker sighed.

"Great, that's two more people I need to hunt down."

Trish stared at 'Taker.

"Mark, what is it with you and Kane? Lita said he was your brother, but you've never mentioned him before."

"I don't talk about him" the Undertaker said.

"Well, what is it with you two? Every time I bring him up, you get this look on your face."

The Undertaker grimaced again.

"He's the son of a bitch who killed my parents. He set a fire in our house that took their lives, and left me alone. I spent most of my life hunting him down, only for him to get locked up in a mental ward somewhere. I could never get to him, but someone got him out. Did something to him, then sent him after me. I don't know who, but it had to be some pretty high up. Military, or maybe fam…"

The Undertaker stopped as Trish stared at him.

"Mark, what is it?"

"Bearer."

"Who?"

The only person who could have gotten Kane out of that asylum without making a ruckus was a family member. Kane's father, Paul Bearer. I thought he'd dropped off the face of the earth, but he must still be around. He's working for these people, and now, so is Kane."

"And Chyna."

"So what about the Big Show? Were you able to find any sign of him?"

"No. We believe they've taken him back to wherever they were stationed. Either that, or he's joined up with him the way Chyna did."

The Undertaker looked up at Trish.

"So how are you doing?"

"Better. I'm just still having trouble digesting everything that happened. I still can't believe Hunter's part in everything. Chyna's, too. And you still haven't found this mystery guy, who…"

The Undertaker rolled his seat over to where Trish sat, and placed his hand on her chin.

"Hey, we're safe now, Trish. Look, we have a new base. Flair called WWE High Command, we'll be getting new team members to replace the people we lost. We'll get back on our feet, and then we'll find these people and bring down their organization. We'll find Hunter, Chyna, Ivory, Kane, and everyone else. They're around somewhere. We'll track them down, one way or another."

Trish took the Undertaker's hand, and looked him in the eyes.

"I know we will, Mark. Together, I know we can."

Trish took the Undertaker's hand from her chin, then brought the Undertaker's face toward hers and kissed him. The Undertaker returned the kiss as Trish moved herself into the Undertaker's lap and deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later, they broke apart. The Undertaker looked into Trish's eyes.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?"

"I love y…"

Trish was cut off by the sound of a helicopter arriving outside the War Room.

Both the Undertaker and Trish looked up as several WWE staffers, including Jericho and Angle, rushed by.

"He's here" the Undertaker said.

Trish got off the Undertaker's lap and both of them headed outside where the others were awaiting the helicopter.

The helicopter landed on the deck of the WWE's new aircraft carrier, and as the blades stopped moving, a man in a business suit stepped out.

Major Flair stepped forward to shake the man's hand.

"Welcome back to WWE. We're glad to have you back" Flair told the man.

"The Rock is glad to be back, sir" the man said, looking at the WWE team members assembled in front of him. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but even so, it was apparent that he was looking over at the Undertaker, Jericho, Trish, Angle, and Lita.

The Rock smirked at them as he sauntered over to them.

"Welcome back" the Undertaker murmured.

"Looks like you trailer park trash have been doing a piss-poor job, as High Command was begging the Rock to come back. Now that the Rock _is_ back, things are going to start changing around here."

The Rock pushed past them as the rest of the WWE staffers followed him inside.

Trish and the Undertaker exchanged a glance.

The Undertaker sighed, shaking his head.

"So, finally the Rock had come back to the WWE" he said, as the other members to the team looked at him.

**To be concluded…**


	22. Epilogue II

**EPILOGUE II**

Abandoned Military Base, Unknown Location, a few days later…

Triple H sat at his desk, looking at his new hand. It made him sick just to look at it, but he was having a hard time averting his gaze. The hand reminded of him of his failure. It reminded of his defeat. It reminded him of the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of the Undertaker.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter" Triple H said.

Shane and Stephanie McMahon walked in and closed the door.

"What are you doing, Hunter?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" Triple H muttered. "What do you want?"

"We wanted to know if he had called yet" said Shane.

"No, he hasn't called yet. Is there anything else?"

"So what about the plan?" Shane responded, ignoring Triple H's attempt to dismiss him. "Can we still get it done?"

"I don't know, Shane" Triple H said. "I'll have to see what he says. Along those lines, where were the two of you when all that shit was going down at the building? We could have used some help."

"We were doing what we were order to do, which was remain at the base and make sure everything was going according to schedule. Don't blame us just because you got your ass handed to you."

"Yeah, Hunter" Stephanie chimed in. "You let your guard down, and you paid for it. You should have known better than to underestimate the Undertaker."

"I thought he was dead" Hunter said, more to himself than to Stephanie.

"And you thought wrong. And because of that, we suffered a major blow."

"Speaking of which, what's going on with Kane" Hunter asked.

"Dr. Bearer has him. He said he needed to punish Kane for his failures. Lord only knows what he's doing to him."

"Whatever it is, Kane deserves it" Triple H responded. "He's largely to blame for what happened. If he had killed the Undertaker like he was supposed to, none of this would have happened."

"Keep telling yourself that, Hunter" said Shane, smirking as Triple H stared at his hand again.

"So what happens now?" Stephanie asked. "Our headquarters in the city is compromised. You didn't have a chance to purge the files there, so the WWE may have gotten sensitive information about us."

"Look, the building burned to the ground, so it'll take them a while before they find anything. Look, we know who they are, so the next time they come after us, we'll be ready."

"What about the Undertaker?" Stephanie asked.

Triple H looked at her with anger at the mention of 'Taker's name.

"Where are the others?" Triple H asked, ignoring Stephanie's question.

"Ivory, Edge, and Christian are all in the conference room, waiting for you. But…"

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise from the phone on Triple H's desk.

He looked at the caller ID, and all the color drained from his face.

"Him?" Shane asked.

Triple H nodded.

Without another word, Shane and Stephanie stood up and left Hunter's office, closing the door as they left.

Triple H pressed a button on the phone, and a viewscreen came down from the ceiling.

The familiar figure in shadow appeared on Hunter's screen.

"Sir" Hunter acknowledged.

"Hunter, I can't begin to tell you what a mess you've made. Our building in New York was compromised, and who knows how much information WWE has on us. Not to mention that many of the materials we needed for our plan were still being shipped, and now we may not be able to retrieve them. We are now even further behind schedule, all because of you."

"Sir, it wasn't my fault. I was…" Triple H stated, but the shadowy figure held a hand up to stop him.

"No excuses, Hunter. We've suffered graves losses at the hands of WWE. Therefore, we cannot proceed until they are eliminated."

"And how do we do that?" Hunter asked.

"First, we need to rebuild, as they are doing. We will need to replace our deceased members."

"Well, we already have one new recruit."

"We need more. I have an idea of where to get them."

"Where is that, sir?"

"A long time ago, there was another organization similar to WWE. They were disbanded when it was discovered that several double agents were working within the company. I understand they may be looking for work. You will reach out to them, ask them to join us."

Yes, sir. But…"

"But what, Hunter?"

"What about the Undertaker, sir?"

"Yes, I predict he will pose an even bigger threat than the rest of them" the man in shadow said. "He has become obsessed with hunting us down, and now that he knows of Kane's involvement, it may be only a matter of time before he finds us. But he now has a weakness, and all we have to do to destroy him it to exploit that weakness."

"How, sir?"

"Let me worry about that, Hunter."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

Triple H stood up from behind the desk and walked over to the viewscreen.

"I don't like working with people I can't see, and people I don't know if I can trust. I need to know who you are."

"All in good time, Hunter" said the man. "As of now, it's better for all of us that my identity remains a secret. After all, Hunter, I don't trust you, either."

Triple H merely glared at the screen.

"As of now, you and the others will lay low. When the time comes for us to strike again, I will call you. Be ready."

And with that, the screen went black.

Hunter glared at the screen, then mutter a hate-filled "Yes, sir" at the blank viewscreen.

LATER…

Triple H walked into the conference room where the others were sitting. He took a seat at the head of the table.

"First off" Hunter began. "I want to wish Chyna here a speedy recovery."

He motioned to Chyna, who sat on his right, her left leg in a cast and a crutch resting on her chair. She nodded on acknowledgment.

"She will be replacing our late colleague Kevin Nash in the organization. Second, we have also found a suitable replacement for the late Mark Henry. I would like everyone to welcome our newest acquisition… the Big Show."

He motioned to the giant sitting on his left as everyone calmly applauded. The Big Show merely waved.

"While we were unsuccessful in recruiting Trish Stratus back at headquarters, we were able to convince the Big Show to join us. As it stands, we are going to be seeking out new members. We will need a better team in place if we are going to crush the WWE."

Triple H stood up as the other members at the table whispered amongst each other. Hunter then held up a hand to silence them as he continued.

"I know that we have endured a loss at the hands of the WWE. But we cannot falter. We have a goal that eclipses everything else, and we cannot allow defeat to stand in the way of us achieving that goal. Our mission is too important to be deterred. We've suffered major setbacks these past few days, but we will regroup. We will rebuild. And we will prevail."

ELSEWHERE…

In a dark office, a man sat in shadow, thinking quietly to himself.

It had taken him years to accumulate the materials he would need to execute his plan, and now he was further away from achieving his endgame. These unforeseen circumstances had altered his plans drastically, and now it appeared he would have to restructure them.

He should have known better than to trust Hunter in the execution of his plans, but he could not use his usual associates for such a mission.

No matter. Eventually, his plans would come to fruition, and then he would have no further need of Triple H or his incompetent cronies. He would be able to eliminate Hunter and the others, and he couldn't help feeling a little satisfaction at the thought.

And yet, there was still one variable that had yet to be addressed.

The Undertaker.

It was the Undertaker who had breached the headquarters. It was the Undertaker who has defeated his chosen subordinates. It was the Undertaker who had defeated and nearly killed Triple H, and if the man in shadow hadn't done what he had, he would have lost a valuable resource too soon.

Which meant that the Undertaker would have to be dealt with. It was clear that Kane was not up to the task. He had pulled major strings to get Kane out of that mental asylum, and the monster had proven unreliable. Still, there were other avenues to explore.

As it stood, there was a man who had worked for the disbanded organization he had mentioned to Hunter who could be up to the task. He had considerable abilities in the dark arts, and he was as efficient with a sword as the Undertaker was. All he had to do was find him.

In the meantime, he would need to maintain his anonymity and wait for another chance to strike. Soon, another opportunity would present itself, and when it did…

A knock on the door interrupted the man in shadow from his thoughts.

"Enter" the man said.

A blonde woman walked into the darkened room.

"Sir" the woman said. "Why are you sitting in your office with the lights off?"

"Just thinking to myself. Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah. High Command just called. They have a mission for us. Did you want to brief us?"

"Yes, I would" said the man. "Thank you, Ms. Stratus."

"You're welcome, Major Flair" she said.

**THE END…?**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

FYI, the version of the Undertaker presented in the story is the Ministry version. I don't know if I mentioned that when I began the story. I just thought that version was more appropriate for the setting. I will also be using the Ministry Undertaker in the sequel.

About the sequel…

I hope to get started on it near the end of August

There will be on the relationship between the Undertaker and Trish

The rest of the team will have bigger roles, like Lita and Chris Jericho

Kane will be back

The Undertaker's origin will be explored

I also hope to explore Chyna's story and where her loyalty's truly lie

Stone Cold Steve Austin will be in it

More wrestlers will be included, including members of the "dead organization" mentioned in the last chapter

…and more Undertaker swordfights!


End file.
